Lincoln is Done
by Metalbrony823
Summary: Lincoln had a terrible nightmare about his sisters not wanting him, and not only that, but he feels like he is not loved by any of them at all. One day, he decided that he could stand it no longer, and hr decides to move out so he won't have to deal with them anymore. Now his sisters are so sad and miserable without their only brother. Will Lincoln come back home? or not?
1. To Me You're Dead

Lincoln Loud, the middle child of the Loud family within the Loud House, a nice little abode within Royal Woods, Michigan. For Lincoln, he was just reading his Ace Savvy comic books in his underwear, like he would normally do on in his spare time. "Nothing like a typical, and nice day in the Loud house." he said to the audience. "reading comics naked in my underwear is a perfect way to relax and unwind.

He crossed his left leg over his right one while resting on the bed, sighing blissfully as the ceiling of his room. Then he started to feel uncomfortable in his room. He decided to go downstairs and read in the living room, on the sofa.

Downstairs, he saw that no one was on the couch, and promptly took the middle cushion, and continued reading his Ace Savvy comic book. He decided to turn on the TV for when he was done reading and wanting to know what was on the device. He got himself an ice cold root beer after he was done reading and turned the channel to reveal "Arghh!" one of his favorite TV shows of all time.

"Here I am!" sang a familiar voice from upstairs "Rock You like a Hurricane!" It was none other than Luna, the third oldest sister, and the rock/metal girl of the family. Lincoln really liked Luna, mostly because she is the nicest sister, and one of the closest ones to him, along with Leni, Lucy, and Lily. Lincoln was really thankful to have a sister like her. "Hey little bro." said she, walking in with a root beer of her own. "Reading comics in your under-trousers, Linc?"

"Morning, Luna. Yeah, you know how comfortable I am about reading my comics in my undergarments. Anyway, How's it happening?"

"Ah, you know, the usual. I dreamt about Mick Swagger accepting me as a member of the band." she sighed "If only that will happen."

"Who knows? it might happen sooner than you think? just keep playing and it might happen."

Luna smiled at her brother's sweetness. "Thanks bro." then she pulled her close to him. "you're the best."

He flustered slightly. "ah well, you know." just then, Lori came downstairs, in her pajamas, looking like she still needs to wake up more. She yawned, and then rudely scooted Lincoln away from his spot, accidentally bumping into Luna.

"Out of my way, twerp." she said.

"Seriously, Lori?"

She made a small laugh. "yeah. I am the oldest after all, and that means I can do just about anything I want." She placed her large feet on the table to unwind in her own way, then she pulled out her nail polish and started coloring them dark red with a small brush, like many girls would normally do.

Lincoln made a small growl of irritation and said to the audience "You know how some sisters can be, take Lori for example, she thinks because she is the oldest sister, then it would mean she can bully me and my other sisters." he rolled his eyes. "Well, at least I got a sister like Luna."

Then Leni, the kindest sister came downstairs, looking happy and ditsy as usual. She may not be the sharpest tool and the shed, but her siblings love her anyway because of her sweetness and kindness.

"Good morning." she said cheerfully. "Did you guys sleep alright?"

"Hmm-mm." Lincoln said

"Totally!" Luna added

"It... was alright, Leni." Lori replied.

"Well I had a nightmare about leg warmers and arm warmers!" she exclaimed. A cold shiver went down her spine. "I cannot even look at them, they are so 80's." then she made a look of disgust.

Then she sat next to Lincoln. "Well, I wonder what's on tv." Lincoln said, however, the remote was swatted away by Lori "Hey! I snagged it first Lori!" he complained

"Well I literally was born first, Lincoln." she replied rudely. Now Lincoln was becoming a little annoyed with this. Just then et he other sisters came downstairs, and made the couch a little overcrowded.

Just then, Luna grabbed the remote and said "I wanna watch Guns N' Roses live at the Roxy!"

"Let me have the remote!" Said Lola. "Me and Lana wanna watch Blarney the Dinosaur!"

Lana bidded her head abd she chanted "Blarney! Blarney! Blarney!"

"No. I want to watch Dracula's castle interior." Said Lucy. "I hear that it has a million coffins and legs says it has a portal to hell."

Lynn was the one who snagged the remote next. "I want to see the Detroit Lions kick the Arizona Cardinals' butts!"

Next was Luan. "I'm missing the Three Stooges marathon! All of them how Curly Howard as the funniest." Then she made the funny "nya nya nya nya" laugh that Curly woukd do, then did the finger hand slap bit like he did as well.

"Wrong! The calculus channel has a new 'most boring scientists' on this morning."

Finally, and lastly, Lincoln took the device and exclaimed "I alreadt called first dibs on the remote. "And I want to watch Arghh!"

"Well I am older than all of you." Lori argued. "And I want to watch Dream Boat!"

Lily the baby was trying to argue wth her, but since she is still an infant, she couldn't properly put the world into proper dialogue.

Lincoln, very determined to watch Arghh! On the TV, and he took the remote again "It's mine!" He shouted. Then the sisters angrily glared at him, then a fight broke out between them. It was nornal, however. For Lincoln, living in a house with ten other sisters is never easy, but he is pretty much okay with it

Besides, he and the sisters fight about many things once I'm a while, the TV remote, the last pizza slice, the best seat on the couch, pretty much a lot of things they would call dibs on. They no longer try go one-step eachother like in last months' garage sale, but they can still have a little competition once in a while.

"Haha! I got it!" Lincoln said triumphantly.

"No! I got it!" Said Lana, then the little quarreling over the remote continued. It wasn't really that bad, for this happened to them many and countless times before. Eventually, someone will get the remote soon. Then the remote flew in the air, on the soft floor, then Lincoln was the one who got it while the other sisters were fighting each other on the couch. When he bent down, there was a loud ripping sound, like a fabric was ripped open. He looped up and his cheeks were blushing a tomato red, with a shocked expression.

Just then his sisters stopped their fighting when they heard the ripping sound too. They looked and saw that Lincoln's underpants had been ripped from behind him while grabbing the remote. All of them began laughing so hard that tears were falling from their eyes as they were guffawing hysterically. "Lincoln ripped his undies!" Lynn roared. "HAHAHA! That is so funny!"

"Look at his butt!" Lola added. "And I thought I had the biggest butt out of all of you! haha!"

Lincoln was feeling a little angry now, and turned around to cover his backside, his cheeks becoming more red "Come on guys, it happens!" he protested. "It could happen to anyone!"

Luan stopped laughing when she said "You're right." with a change of demeanor she said "We got to get to the _bottom_ of this!" then they all continued laughing once more. Even Lisa was laughing, and she didn't really care about hysterical emotions, unless if it was about Lincoln and Ronnie Anne being romantically together.

"Oh ha ha! Very funny." Lincoln said sarcastically. "You guys are so mean!"

"Ah come on, bro." said Luna with she and the other sisters stopping their laughter. "We're just playing with you." then she got up and wrapped her arm around her brother to calm him down.

"Really?"

"Sure, bro. But if I were you, I'd turn the other cheek!" then she and the other sisters began laughing once more.

"Oh forget it!" Said Lincoln, face-palming himself. He was feeling more enraged and embarrassed. "Why do I even have to put up with you guys?" he thought to himself, the he nodded his head in in a gesture telling himself that he was not amused at all. He was about to head upstairs, but when he got up on the third step, his foot accidentally slipped and twisted it. He groaned in pain

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" He exclaimed in mild agony. Then the other sisters stopped their laughing over his underpants being ripped, and looked over the couch with concern

"What's wrong Lincoln?" Asked Luna, almost sounded like she was panicking. She and the other sisters rushed to his aid to see what happened.

"It's nothing." Lincoln said. "I just twisted my ankle and-"

"Aww, poor Lincoln." They all said in unison and sympathy.

Lincoln knew what this meant. His sisters would meddle in his business again, and try to make him better jut because of a minor injury.

"Oh here we go again." He muttered under his breath.

Then he was carried by all his sisters and put into bed as if he was taken to the emergency room in the hospital. "Here, here's a bag of ice to help you." Said Luna

"And let Luna kiss your ankle better." Said Leni. She was holding Lily, obviously wanting to help Lincoln's "boo boo, puckering her lips just wanting to put her "magical kiss" on that sprained ankle.

Breaking the fourth wall again, Lincon said "well, here comes this little... medical solution my sisters woukd do for me when this happens. I know they all love me, and just want to help me, but come on, this is ridiculous!" He laid his head on the pillow. "Well, at least things can't get worse."

"Clear!" Said Lida, running in his room with a CPR machine, just ready to shock him silly.

"Oh hell no." Lincoln thought.

 **cut to outside the Loud house and Lincoln is yelling in More pain from Lisa's little CPR routine.**

later I'm the day, Lincoln desperately needed to pee. It was like that old saying: "when you gotta go, you gotta go."

He gotten out of bed, and was about to hit the bathroom, but then the door opened and it revealed to be his sisters and his dad, looking angry at him. "What?" He said

"Lincoln," said Lynn Sr. "Did you clog the toilet again?"

"What? It's clogged again."

"That's what i said." His father answered.

"Wait, it wasn't me. I was in my bedroom this whole time reading comic books."

His father anf the other sisters didn't believe him of course. "Yeah right, he's literally lying." Loru said.

"No. I'm not!" Protested Lincoln. "I might have done it a few times before but i didn't do it this time."

"Lies!" Said Lola

"Look, if your sisters said it, it must be true." Said Lynn Sr. "Well Lincoln, you're grounded for the day."

"But dad-"

"No buts! You're grounded." His sisters, except Luna agreed with him, snd they angrilly went out of the room."

Lincoln was quite peeved by this. He was mad at his sisters for accusing him of clogging the toilet again. However, he noticed that Luna was the only one that believed him, because she had that sympathetic look on her face. Was she on his side on this one? He didn't know for sure, because he didn't really have a chance to talk to her.

He looked at Bun Bun and asked his stuffed animal "do think they really love me?" He made the rabbit squeak in reply. "Oh who am I kidding?"

 **Later that Night**

Lincoln was a little irritated by what happened earlier. The pain in his sprained ankle was already going away, but all of that so-called helping was really helpful at all .

"Well, I might be sore in the morning from what just happened." He felt a small electrical shock running through him, making him do a twitch. It was almost as like he was finished going through an electrical fence with fifty-thousand volts of electrical energy.

Nonetheless, he was tired and it was just about bedtime at Loud house. He was in his pajamas, and he tucked himself in. The ice that Luna gave to him already melted, and he already put the bag into the trash in the kitchen. Lincoln was a little peeved about what happened earlier today, being fought over the remote, and his sisters meddling because of their sisterly instincts. He hadn't forgotten about the time they meddled in their bullying advice even though they were right abut Ronnie Anne picking on him because she was in love with him.

He let a breath out "Who am I kidding?" he said "I just need a goodnight sleep." He looked at his stuffed animal that he was still attached to all these years, Bun Bun. He pulled the stuffed rabbit close to him. "Goodnight, Bun Bun." and then he was fast asleep.

 **Lincoln's Nightmare**

Lincoln was struggling and grunting in his bed. He was having horrible visions about how his sisters would bully him and blame him for a lot of things. It was making him believe how worthless he was in the family. He saw his sisters heads floating around him, in demon form with blood red skin. It was so much for Lincoln to handle

He woke up, sweating down to his feet, panting. He looked around and saw that everything in his room was just the same as before, and Bun Bun was still by his side. Turns out, it was still the middle of the night, and he thought to himself "Nah, I am not worthless, my sisters love me. It was all just a nightmare." he looked at the viewers and made his meta reference again by saying "Anything illogical can happen in dreams, since that is the only time illogical stuff happens." then he was thinking again "Does it?" Ultimately, Lincoln decided to brush it off, and decided to get back to sleep, with a more peaceful dream

Before he could go into a peaceful dreamland, he was suddenly interrupted by his door knocking. He groaned in irritation, probably his sisters trying to "Make it all better for him again, like yesterday with his twisted ankle. When the door flew open, however, it was entirely different than what would usually happen. Instead of his sisters looking worrisome, they had a rather stern look on their faces, including Luna, Leni, and Lily. He didn't really know what to think of this. Lincoln didn't know whether to be scared or confused, or both.

"Ummm, what's wrong, guys?" he asked

"Come downstairs with us, Lincoln." said Lori

"What for?"

"Just come with us." said Lucy, in a little more stern voice than her deadpan Gothic tone. That wasn't like Lucy at all, and that was when Lincoln had the feeling that something was a little... wrong here.

Nonetheless, by the looks of their stern faces, he slowly got out of bed, slowly walking with his sisters, leaving his stuffed rabbit on his bed. some butterflies were forming in his stomach, like the fact he might throw up his own blood maybe.

They all stopped in the living room and Lincoln's sisters stood in front of the TV. "Have a seat, dude." Luna said

Then Lincoln sat on the couch like the rocker sister instructed him to, and waited for something to happen. "OKay, so... what's this about?" he asked

All their stern looks did not go away, but Lynn was the first to speak by saying "We've been talking about you, Lincoln."

"About what?" he asked

Then Leni stepped up by saying "You're worthless and not wanted here anymore.

What she said made Lincoln's heart drop to his feet and was starting to break into a million tiny pieces. "What?" he said "But- but- you guys are my sisters, and i'm your brother."

"No! you're a mistake to us!" said Lola. Then she, and the other sisters eyes turned from normal to a glowing blood red with their pupils and irises dissapearing, and everything was turning into a red mist around them. Lincoln was becoming more scared

"We wonder why mom would even give birth to a brother. A sister as a middle child would be nice." Lana added.

"Do- do you even know what you're saying?"

"Of course we do, Lincoln." Luna replied. "You're not welcomed into the Loud family anymore, so that means you can't stay here."

Lily babbled an angry sentence in baby talk.

"Yes, I'm afraid, it's time for you to go, Lincoln. To a place where all unwanted brothers go." Lisa explained.

Luan then said "But don't worry, this isn't so much of a killing joke. Hahaha. Get it? But seriously, you need to leave

"But- This is my home, and I thought you guys love me?"

"Love you?" said Lynn. "Ha! You are not even as gifted as us."

"We just love to hate you, Lincoln." Luan added

Then a large hold opened under the couch and it revealed to be Hell right under Lincoln. the boiling lava, and the geysers of fire erupting, with the sound of souls being hurt and tormented for all eternity. Lincoln held on to the ledge, but couldn't hold on. "Guys! Help me! I don't want to go down there! anywhere but there!"

All his sisters didn't want to here another word from here.

"Goodbye, Lincoln." they all said in unison, and in a zombie monotone.

"No! No! Guys!" then Lori pushed his hand off the ledge, making him fall towards the depths of hell, screaming "NOOOOOO!"

 **End of Lincoln's Nightmare**

He awoke with a fright, hyperventilating heavily. He looked around and saw he was back in his room, this time it wasn't a dream or a nightmare. He thought of what happened, and he began to shed tears in his eyes, and sobbed quietly in his pillow.

While weeping, he said "It's all true. They hate me."

 **The Next Morning**

 **Crucify the Dead by Slash Feat. Ozzy Osbourne plays**

Lincoln was in his normal clothes and was packing his belonging. He really began to believe he doesn't belong here. He had all his comics, Bun Bun, his iPod, computer, toys, action figures, posters, everything in a suitcase. He looked at his family picture with him and his sisters, and he angrily threw it out the window, with a sound of glass breaking from outside.

He meta-referenced by saying "What good am I here? no one in the family loves me. My sisters use me and only say that so they can use me even more." he sighed and had a few tears streaming down his face "Well, at least Clyde is still like a family to me. I know what must be done."

He opened the door slowly, and saw Charles the dog, Cliff the cat, Walter the canary, and Geo the hamster in his little mobile bubble. Lincoln smiled at them and bent down. "Hey, guys." he said. The animals were happy to see him as they would normally be. "I'll miss you guys, don't worry."

All of the pets were confused and didn't know what he meant.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye." then he went downstairs and he saw his sisters watching TV, and fighting over the remote. He thought that maybe it was a good idea for that to happen because they might meddle again. Lincoln tip-toed down the flight of stairs with his suitcase, and was about to make it to the door.

Still fighting, Leni was the one who noticed Lincoln about to leave. "Where are you going Lincoln?" she asked. Just like that, all the other sisters stopped fighting and noticed him as well

Lincoln cursed at himself and muttered "So close"

All the sisters gathered around him, looking worried about why he had a suitcase with him. "Yeah, and why do you have a suitcase, Lincoln?" Luna asked him. They all asked him why, but it was so hard for Lincoln to understand, because they were all talking more than once.

The brother sighed and replied "I'm leaving, and done with all of you."

All the sisters were confused "What do you mean you're literally done with us?" asked Lori

"I mean, I have had it with you guys. I'm going to speak my mind, and in the mean time, you shut the fuck up and listen." his sisters were shocked to hear him say these kind of things and the way he cursed. He cleared his throat and began "You all say you love me, but all of you just say that so I can be used by you, and be bullied by you. Not only that, but you blame me for a lot of things I don't do, like if the toilet is clogged you would blame me for it. I thought you guys actually cared about me, but it turns out I am a mistake to the family. And you Luna, Leni, Lily, and Lucy, I thought you guys loved me the most." then he turned his back on them "But I guess not" he concluded

the sisters felt like their hearts breaking. They all had a feeling of sadness, guilt, and distress, and not to mention confusion mixed up in them. "Lincoln." Luna said "Of course we love you. You are one of the greatest things that ever happen to me."

"And me." said Luan. Then the other older siblings said the same as she did

"Bullshit, okay? bullshit."

"Lincoln, come on-"

"Don't you touch me!" Lincoln shouted, forcing Lynn's hand away from his shoulder in an aggressive voice. "I don't want to hear any more of your lies." he felt like crying again.

"Bro, we felt bad about yesterday." Said Luna. "I kind of thought that you clogged the toilet, but it turns out yoy were telling the truth."

"Oh now you believe me about yesterday?" He asked angrily. "Why the hell should I put up with you guys?"

The others didn't quite know what to think of this. "Look, Lincoln, we're literally sorry about accusing you yesterday and-"

"It's too late for sorry, Lori. You guys make my life a living hell by bullying me, and pushing me around, and yoy Lori and Lola, you guys are the worst of all! Well no more!" His sisters were becoming more hurt.

"Come now, Lincoln," said Lisa. "You're clearly talking nonsense like an ignaramus."

Lincoln turned his eyes at her. "Oh am i, Lisa? I thought that nonsense is what yoy are? The things you say are complete and utter nonsense like no one understands what you're saying!"

"Lincoln, I think you need a kiss from your baby sister Lily." Leni suggested.

"No I don't"

"Sure you do." said Leni

"Linky!" Lily said, really wanting to kiss Lincoln on his forehead. However, before her lips could touch him, Lincoln pushed her big head away, making everyone gasp, and herself shocked and hurt

"Keep your putrid lips away from me." he threatened the baby.

"Lincoln!" Lucy said "That wasn't very nice."

He sighed "Look, all I am saying, is that I don't belong here, and I gotta move on. Besides, take the meddling yesterday for example. It was just a twisted ankle, I didn't need all that medical help, especially from YOU, Lisa." he pointed his finger at her. "I can't imagine how Albert Einstein would be ashamed of you."

Lisa gasped and felt like crying as well, and she didn't really care about human emotions.

"Look, the point is, I'm moving in with Clyde and his dads, and I had it with you all, and... I'm done with you all. I'll just remember you all as neighbors, nothing more. I'm done with you."

All of the sisters had tears in their eyes. Before Lincoln could exit, he gave a last refrain by saying "look, if mom and dad come back from work today, tell them I just left you guys, not them or the animals."

"But Lincoln, please! you are acting stupid and-" Lola felt herself punched in the face by Lincoln's mighty fist, and she fell to the floor. Now they were even more shocked. Normally, Lola would kill him for that, but she was too sad to even think of anything. Lincoln sighed, and he gave one final sigh and said "Au revoir." and then, he was gone.

Just like that, all of the sisters were crying their eyes out. Their one and only brother just disowned them and walked out the door away from them. How will they live without him? what can they do for him to come back? This was indeed the worst day ever for all of them.

"We just made our brother disown us!" Said Lisa.

"What is wrong with us?" Luna said. She was the one who took it the worse out of the others.


	2. Living with the McBrides

Still angry and pissed off at his sisters, with a touch of feeling useless and unwanted, Lincoln saw the house of his best friend, Clyde. He smiled, and thought "at least Clyde is like family to me." Then he thought of another person he knew. "Hmm, Bobby and Ronnie Anne are also good choices. Bobby is like the big brother I never had, and Ronnie Anne is my girlfriend, but Bobby is also Lori's boyfriend." A feeling of anger began to rise. "And I do not want to put up with that self-absorbed slut!"

Lincoln knew never to say such a word like that to anyone because it is very foul to call a girl, and besides, if Lori heard that, she would literally strangle him to death.

Taking a breath, he let his anger die down, because he is about to love a new life with Clyde and his fathers. "Nothing against Ronnie Anne or Bobby." He thought to himself. "Clyde's just a better choice."

While at the door, he thought of his parents and pets. Lincoln did feel bad for having to leave them so he wouldn't have to deal with his sisters, or former sisters in his perspective. Still, he thought it was the way it had to be.

Besides, Rita, and Lynn Sr would be more than welcome to visit him everyday. He could never be furious at his parents, although he wished that they would never given birth to them. Knocking on the door, he waited for someone to answer, tapping his foot on the doorstep.

Finally, as timed, Clyde opened the door, and smiled, happy to see his very best friend. "Hi, Lincoln." He said

"Hey, Clyde. Can I live with you?"

Clyde had a rather confused look on his fave and asked "why? Is your house infested with bees again?"

His best friend had a confused look on his face. "No no no. This is completely different." Lincoln clarified. He cleared his throat, and said "I am done with my sisters. They say they all love me, but they just use me and try to make my lives miserable." he made a small growl just thinking about it. "They all don't care about me, and I have had it with them!"

"Whoa whoa whoa, calm down, Lincoln. Please. Like Dr. Lopez once said 'anger is like a parasite that is so hard to get rid of."

Lincoln hated to admit it, but he was right. "Look, I disowned them and I decided I want nothing to do with them anymore. They all push me around too much, they meddle all the time, amd treat me like dirt and garbage."

Clyde didn't know what to think about this, he couldn't believe that Lincoln would just disown all his sisters like that, including Lily. "What about Mr and Mrs Loud? Are you mad at them, too?"

"Oh no no no, of course not. I still love my parents, and the pets at home. As a matter of fact. I told my sis- well, ex-sisters to tell mom and dad when they get home that I left my siblings, not my parents."

At least Clyde was happy that Lincoln still cared about his parents and the animals of the house. "I see." He said flatly

"So, can I please live with you? I feel like you are the only true sibling I have."

Clyde was rather a little conflicted by all of this, but he said "sure, but that's for my dad's to decide really."

"Yeah, I thought so. Where are they, anywho?"

"Right here, Lincoln!" Harold McBride popped out of the kitchen I'm his usual happy and upbeat expression. The white dad Howard popped out on top of him next. Both of them were wearing oven nits and Howard was wearing a red bandana on his head. "Come on in. What brings you here on this fine morning?"

"Mr and Mr McBride, I need to talk with you, ASAP." Said Lincoln, placing his suitcase on the floor.

"Of course. What can we help you with?" Asked Howard.

"I want to move in with you guys." The boy stated. "I'm tired of living in that living Hell I call my house."

Both the fathers gasped "Lincoln. Such language." Harold scolded

"I know, i'm sorry. Look, I am done dealing with my sisters. They all say they love me, but they only say that so they can torture me till I am broken. So can I please move in with you guys?"

Both the fathers were surprised to hear about this too. Howard then asked "why would they be like that to you?"

"Because they just love to bully me and terrorize me."

"Nonsense. They are your sisters."

"Not anymore, Mr McBride." Lincoln stated. "I disowned them and I told them I want nothing more to do with them."

Harold looked at Howard and both were a little shocked, then they turned back to Lincoln.

"Please let me stay with you guys. I promise I won't be a burden to you. I'll be on my best behavior." Lincoln made the puppy eyes to them to he will let them know that he really wants to stay at the McBride family.

"Yeah, dad. And Lincoln is like the twin brother I could ever ask for." Clyde added.

"Well... okay." Said Harold with a smile. "I suppose until we get this straighten out, you are more than welcome to stay here."

Lincoln smiled woth happiness and gratitude to hear this. Then he hugged both the fathers really toghtly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you so much!" He exclaimed

"Do you guys still have the guestroom?" Clyde asked them

"Of course. Always prepared for in case someone needed to live in it." Said Howard. "You're more than welcome to to stay in there, Lincoln. Fresh clean sheets and pillows, the sweet smell of lemon-lime scented candles.

"Awesome!"

"Oh, and we are making tilapia with chicken with sliced lemons on the side with sauce." Harold reminded.

"That sounds yummy." Lincoln said. He heard his stomach growling. "I could really use some food in my tummy."

Lincoln then went in the guestroom and was absolutely dazzled by the sweet fruity scent from the candles on the shelves. He empties the suitcase on the bed and folded his clothes into the empty shelves.

After all of that was finished, he took off his clothes, minus his ubderwear, and began reading his comics books.

Just then, Clyde and the dads came in to have a talk with him. "Oh, what is it?"

"Listen Lincoln, I know you are furious at your sisters, but they all probably miss you right now." Said Harold.

"Of course you are more than welcome to stay here, but you must try and think this through. Perhaps you can tell us what happened."

"Sure, after I eat."

"That's fine."

"And i'm pretty sure my ex-sisters are doing okay without me, maybe even better off without me."

 **Meanwhile**

"We are not okay!" Cried a voice. It was Lori, who was eating more ice cream than she could eat, probably eating all of the cartons of ice cream in the whole house.

She and the other sisters were crying their eyes out, including Lucy, even though it was more like a soft and gentle crying with black tears instead of regular, clear tears.

All of the sisters were all wallowing in guilt and grief that their own brother just walked out on them wanting nothing to do with all of them anymore. Lola was in horrible shape with mascara mixed with her tears flowing down, and her hair was all ruffed up with so many used tissues on the bed

"it's my fault!" She cried. "I'm such a butt!" Then she dug her head into her pillow, holding Mr Sprinkiles, her teddy bear.

Lana was sobbing into her knees and was surrounded by her pets, in an attempt to comfort her in every way, but all their efforts on trying to make he feel better were fruitless. "Why are we such jerk-ass sisters?" She said

trying to hang herself in the closet, Lynn could not kill herself, for she really hated herself for all the digs at Lincoln in the last like the Dutch ovens at him. After many attempts to kill herself, Lynn could not do it, and clung to a basketball.

she even clung to Lucy for comfort. "What is wrong with us?"

"I don't know." Lucy said, in a voice that sounded like breaking. "What IS wrong with us?"

Luan was dressed as a mime, pretending to be locked up in a locked box in despair. She even cursed at herself saying "what have I done, or I just want my brother back." Over and over again.

Looking through a picture with herself and Lincoln together on a selfie, Leni was sobbing over the fact Lincoln doesn't love her or the others anymore. "Lincoln, please come back to us." She said, sniffing her nose. "You're our Linky."

the child prodigy, Lisa was not normally prone to severe human emotions, but Lincoln leaving like that triggered it inside of her. Lisa looked at her Einstein wallpaper on top of her bed head, and was wallowing on her knees to the poster. "I am sincerely sorry, Albert. I'm sorry if I am such a horrible sister to my brother.

for the youngest, she was bawling even louder than ever before. She babbled Lincoln's name in baby talk, wanting him to come back home. Alas, she knew it would never work, and she is supposed to be a baby.

and Luna, Luna took it the worst out of everyone else. She was singing to herself while playing guitar "I'm alone again without you." Trying to sing "Alone Again" by Dokken. "I said stay, but you turned away." She continued. Then she decided to take a break. "Why are we such bullies? What did we do to deserve this, dude?"

Their tears were endless, and the pain was just too much for them all to bear. Luna was also getting the feeling that she should blame the others for this as well, but it did not mean she cannot blame herself.

Suddenly, it was just then that the parents came back home early by surprise. The girls didn't care, for they were busy in their guilt and sadness.

"Kids, we're h-" before Lynn Sr could finish, he and Rita noticed their loud crying, and the dad shouted "kids, can you come downstairs, please?"

Despite being depressed, they all went downstairs anyway, not crying as much. All of them sat on the couch, not taking the sad looks off their faces. "Kids, what's the mater, and... where's your brother?" Rita asked

Then all the sisters began bawling again. "We literally don't think we don't have a brother anymore!" Lori exclaimed.

both parents were confused "what?" They both said in unison and question.

"Lincoln's done with us!" Said Leni.

"what do you mean done with you?" Asked Rita.

"he disowned us and he went to live with Clyde."

Lynn Sr and Rita gasped. "What happened?" Asked the father. The children began explaining what happened between them and Lincoln this morning. As it would be, both parents were not happy about this one bit.

"He punched you, Lola?" Asked the father

the girly girl twin nodded a yes to him "and I even lost a tooth!"

"oh my god." Rita said with disbelief.

"It's all our fault!" Said Luna. "We're always hard on him, and bully him whenever possible. It's- it's all our fault." She was being hugged by the father.

"we should have treated him better." Leni added.

"I should have been more gentle when playing with him!" Lynn kicked the floor n anger and self-hate.

"Linky!" Lily exclaimed in grief, burying her face in Lori's chest.

"girls! Girls!" Rita tried to get their attention, but they were all crying so loudly they couldn't hear them.

"Quiet!" Lynn Sr shouted. The sound of his voice immediately got their attention and stopped their griping and weeping as th both looked at the parents. "Please, this will not bring Lincoln back."

"and you guys are not terrible sisters, you all are just... you, just being yourselves, and that's okay." Rita reassured.

"well, about the toilet thing yesterday... that was me." Lola said "I accidentally dropped my glass slipper in the pipe."

"what?! That was you?" Luna said angrily. Then she grabbed Lola by her usual pink dress real tightly. "Do you have an idea what happened yesterday? And what is happening because of you?! You know-it-all twerp!"

"No! Not my cute face!" Lola said. "I'm too cute and beautiful to be pounded to a pulp! PLEASE!"

"Luna!" The father barked "put. Her. Down!"

still wanting to do something bad to the child prodigy, Luna immediately let her go and sat she down.

"look, you guys are all to blame." Said Lynn Sr. "This is about you all."

"well, speaking of which, before he went out, Lincoln said "he was leaving us, and not you guys." Said Lynn.

both the parents looked at each other sadly. At least Lincoln wouldn't try to hurt them or be furious at them for some reason. "If Lincoln left you guys, he left us too." Said Rita.

"we are his family too, girls."

"look, I'm pretty sure Lincoln will come back home."

"no he won't mom." Lucy said, wiping a black tear from her eye. "He really wants nothing to do with us anymore. And now my heart feels more dark and empty without him."

both parents comforted the gothic sister. "Look, we will see what he can do." Lynn Sr reassured. "Of course you girls love him, right?"

"of course we love him." Said Luna.

"he is our brother, one of the best things that's ever happened to us." Said Lori

"and he is special to us." Luan added.

"Not because he is a good test subject, by because he is a sibling." Said Lisa.

Lana wiped her nose and remarked "just please try and talk to Lincoln for us. We promise we will treat him better from now on."

"we promise, girls. We'll talk to him. Can you come with us?"

"no dad. He's too angry to see us. Besides, I don't want to end up like Lola and her tooth." Said Luan. She couldn't even come up with a joke at a time like this for she was too distressed.

just then the phone rang, and the father answered it. "Hello, Loud residents, Lynn Sr speaking." He listened in and it was Harold on their.

"Lynn, it's me, Harold. We have Lincoln here staying with us on the guest room and I thought we would let you guys know."

the father sighed in relief. "Perfect. Thank you so much, Harold. If you don't mind we're going to go over there and try to talk with Lincoln."

"that sounds alright. Should I tell Lincoln?"

"please."

"okay, see you soon, au revoir." Then he hung up the house phone.

"well, who is it?, asked Rita

"they're right. Lincoln went over to Clyde's house." Both of them looked at each other. "Honey, we're going to see our son and try to talk some sense into him and that we're sorry about grounding him yesterday."

"technically, you're the one who grounded him, honey."

"Honey!"

"just saying."

"the point is, we need to get Lincoln to know how much his sisters all love him, and how much of a wreck they are without him."

"right, I don't want to live in a house that has a river of tears in it, and we don't even have a row boat."

"come on, honey." Then they both told the girls they were going to talk to Lincoln for them, and went to "Chateau McBride."


	3. Getting Lincoln Back

Lincoln was in his clothes, playing Street Thug 7 on the Playstation 4 with Clyde, on the TV in the guest room Lincoln was staying in. Both boys were having such fun with the fighting game, and it was uncertain who was really taking the lead, Lincoln would win one match, and Clyde would win one after the other.

"Got you right where I want you, Lincoln!" Clyde said, feeling that he would win.

When it looked like Clyde was about to beat Lincoln, his friend got the upper hand by finishing Clyde's character off with his own in the game. Then it was decided that Lincoln was the one victorious. "Yeah!" he cheered. "I won! I Won!" Clyde could hardly believe it. Nonetheless, Lincoln looked at him and realized that he was gloating a little too much. "Oh, and good game, Clyde, you did a good job."

His best friend smiled "Thanks Lincoln." then both the boys decided to have enough with this game and take a little break from it. "Well, I gotta help my dads with one of their microscopes. They could really use my IQ"

"That's okay, Clyde." Lincoln said ."I understand. I could use a little break myself." then he took off his clothes, minus his underwear, and pulled out one of his comic books to read once again.

Clyde went out of the guest room so he can help out his fathers with this little science set for them to enjoy. It made Lincoln think of the time Lincoln won the science fair a few years ago. He was no Lisa of course, but he won first place with the small, artificial, technological replica of Mt. Kilimanjaro, that spat out chocolate milk.

then Lincoln thought of Lisa, the child prodigy of the family. "Pfft, that little, insufferable smart-Alec." He mildly spewed with anger. "She thinks she is so smart and better than everyone else. I'm so glad o don't have to deal with her anymore.

he decided to not let it get to his head, and maybe some comic book reading would get his mind off his "former sisters." As he kept turning the pages and pages, he started forgetting about what he was even mad about in the first place, and smiled as he was looking at the cool action pictures of Ace Savvy fighting bad guys one by one.

when he was done reading his comics, Lincoln turned on the TV, and turned the channel to the paranormal network. "Today's episode of Monster Catchers is the Maryland Goatman!" Said the announcer."

"alright!" Lincoln cheered.

when he was watching the show, he was really enjoying the information about this cryptid creature.

The facts were simply amazing, from the fact the monster was a scientist before his hideous transformation happened when a genetic experiment went horribly wrong.

Lincoln started to wish he could be like these monster catchers, or the guys fo m "Argh!"

just then, the doorbell rang. And Harold called "I'll get it!"

Lincoln then wondered "hmm, I wonder who that could be. Probably a solicitor, the mailman, or the daily paper." Then he gasped at another thought "or my... former sisters." Then he hid under the covers so they wouldn't find him.

it was just then the door opened, and Lincoln was completely still like a stone, pretending to be like a pile of pillows so none of the girls would try to recognize him. "Lincoln, you're parents are here to see you." Said Harold.

then his eyes bolted up, and then lifted the covers. Harold was right, his parents were right in front of him, looking very worried and concerned. "Oh. Mom, dad. It's just you." He sighed.

"Lincoln, thank goodness you're alright." Said Lynn Sr. then both parents opened their arms and Lincoln walked up and hugged them both. "We were so worried about you back there."

"please don't scare us silly like that, sweetie." Rita added. "What happened?"

"mom, dad, I'm sorry I came here without consulting either one of you, but I am sick of my sis- I mean ex-sisters back at the house. They push me around and bully me too many times, and I had it." He began to feel bitter again.

"what do you mean, champ?" Said Lynn Sr. in confusion.

"they don't love me, they just want me around like I am just a hired help or a means to an end, and all that bullshit!"

Rita gasped "Lincoln! Watch you're language!"

Lincoln made a sigh. "I'm sorry." He stated flatly. "I just don't want to deal with them ever again, they don't really love me." Then he turned his back on them and pouted with his arms crossed.

his dad bent down on one knee, and put his hand on his right shoulder. "Lincoln, your sisters do love you. They all do."

"pfft, yeah right." Lincoln doubted that statement. "They only say that so they can use me."

"They don't use you." said Rita, urging him also. "We miss you, Lincoln. They all miss you."

Lincoln still shrugged it off. "Look, I don't want anything to do with them anymore!" he said, his voice starting to rise to a scream. Then he began to shed a tear from his left eye and held his throat back. "They all tease me and pick on me, like i'm nothing but a practice dummy for a boxing match."

"You know that's not true!"

"Yes it is, dad!" Lincoln countered, turning back around and removing Lynn Sr's hand off his shoulder. "Let's not forget about yesterday, how they accused me about clogging the toilet again, that I clearly did not do!"

"We know, it was Lola that did it, and she didn't want to admit it, and she's sorry she ever did that!" Rita remarked.

"I'm sorry for wrongfully grounding you yesterday." said the father.

"No, I am done with all of them, They are just a bunch of selfish-!" he took a breath "I'm not gonna say it, you guys told me that it was a very evil word to say."

Both parents were glad that he didn't say that awful word on girls, but they were still upset about Lincoln not wanting to come back home. "Son, please listen to reason. Please come back home with us!"

"No! I want nothing to do with them anymore!"

"Hey hey hey, everything okay in here?" asked Howard. He, Harold, and Clyde came in the room to see what the commotion was all about.

"It's fine, guys, we're just having a discussion." Lincoln said to them.

"A loud discussion." Clyde corrected

"right, sorry." and with a change of demeanor, Lincoln shouted at his parents "The answer is no! That is final!"

"When we got home, you're sisters were crying their eyes out!." Rita argued. "They were so miserable without you."

"I don't want to deal with anymore of this, being wrongfully accused and grounded for not fucking reason by them! and be put up with a bunch of fucking whiny bitches for sisters!"

"HEY!" Lynn Sr shouted at his son. "Do not talk about you're sisters like that!"

"I don't want to deal with anymore picking from those evil lowlifes! okay, I know they hate me because I have a nightmare about them saying they hated me, and they sent me to Hell to be tormented for the rest of my afterlife!" then he angrily swiped his comic books off the bed. He was feeling so mad now, that we wanted to just break a window to let his anger out. Instead, he punched the wall, but it had little affect, and it made his fist sore, and he whined in pain.

Both parents saw the anger and despair in Lincoln's eyes, now even more tears were falling from his face, and he fell on his two knees, sobbing quietly.

"Well, this seems like a family matter, come on, family." said Harold.

"Right behind you dad." Clyde agreed hurriedly, then all three McBride's rushed out of the guest room to give them some privacy and not get in a middle of a crossfire.

Both Rita and Lynn Sr bent down to comfort their son, clearly in a state of despair "Why did I have to be put up with such horrible sisters?" he sobbed. "They treat me like pure bullshit."

"Lincoln, they love you." said Lynn Sr."

"I told you they just say that so they can just bully me some more." Lincoln countered. "I hate them! I just wish those sluts would just die!" both his parents were shocked to hear they're son hear that."

"Sweetie, if you can just come back with us, we can show-"

"I just want to be alone!" Lincoln shouted at them at the top of his lungs. "Look, I only left my sisters, not you guys, or the pets, and of course i'll miss you guys. I still love you." then he hugged them again before wiping a tear from his eye. Both his parents hugged him back. "I just hate my ex-sisters so much."

"We love you too, Lincoln." said Lynn Sr "but technically you did leave us, too."

"What i am trying to say is I don't belong at that house. I belong here with Clyde, since he is like a brother I never had in my life before. I never belonged there.

"Don't say that." said Lynn Sr. "You're our only son, and you are one of the best eleven things that ever happened to me and you're mother, we both love you very much with all our hearts."

"that's right."

Lincoln made a small sigh. "look, you guys are always welcome to come here and visit me, as long as you don't bring my sisters."

"But why not come visit our house?" the mom asked

"because I will have to deal with those harpies i call sisters."

"That's enough!" said Rita

"No! I am never coming back there to see my sisters again! I'm happy without them! and they can all burn in hell for all I care!" then he began sobbing again, and went into his bed. He lifted his head off, and said "Please just leave me alone, I just want to be alone."

Lynn Sr, and Rita could hardly bear to see their one and only son like this Both of them reluctantly agreed, but both parents walked up to him, and slowly placed one hand on his naked back. "Listen, Lincoln." said Rita in a soft, motherly voice. "If you ever want to come back, you are always more than welcome to to, sweetie."

"Every one of you're sister love you, Lincoln. So do we." the father added. "And if you ever change you're mind and come back home, we'll be waiting there for you, and so will you're sisters."

Lincoln was silent for a minute, but he finally said "Okay."

"See you later, sweetie."

"Bye Lincoln." then both parents exited the guest room and Lincoln was alone again, sobbing quietly under the covers

it was just then Clyde went in the guest room to check on his best friend to see if he was doing okay. He looked at him with a very sympathetic look in his eyes through his large glasses. "Lincoln, are you okay, pal?"

his best friend lifted his face, looking sad. Lincoln looked at Clyde and said "no." Then he sighed.

Clyde out a hand on his back and patted it gently. "It's okay, buddy. Let it out." He said softly. Lincoln was more than happy to have someone like Clyde by his side. He can always count on Clyde to try and help him.

* * *

Back at the Loud House, all the sisters weren't crying so loudly anymore, and there wasn't as much tears like before.

nonetheless, that didn't mean they were feeling better, no, they were the opposite as a matter of fact.

all ten sisters were in their rooms, depressed about Lincoln not living with them anymore. It was just then they heard the front door open and close. It had to be their parents, and they all went downstairs

Rita and Lynn Sr had sad looks on their faces. "This is not good, honey." The father sighed "not good at all."

"nope."

"well? What did Lincoln say?" Asked Leni

both parents didn't know how to explain this to the kids, and stammered a little. "Well, um- how can we say this, girls." Said the dad

"tell us! What did Lincoln say?" Lola demanded

Rita explained by saying "Lincoln does not want to come back. Turns out he wants nothing to do with all of you, just like you said you didn't"

the girls felt like crying again. "Well Lola, for blaming Lincoln for clogging the toilet, you're grounded for a month!" Said Lynn Sr in anger

"What?! But mom, dad-!"

"don't but mom and dad us!" Rita added. "It's what you get for lying about the toilet, and no beauty pageants either."

"looks like you will have to let Lindsay Sweetwater win this year's cute and kind pageant!" Said Lynn Sr.

"Aww!" Lola kicked at the ground in frustration. "Look, I don't care about that anymore, I just want Lincoln to come back.

"so do we." Lucy added, wiping the black mascara off her cheeks from the falling tears. "We're nothing without our one and only brother."

"Yeah, I want him to see how much we love him so much." Luna agreed. "I just wish we can make him understand."

"Why is Lincoln so angry with us?" Asked Lori

"you called him a twerp you twat!" Luna angrily replied to her. "You're always picking on him the most out of us!"

Lori gave an offended gasp "Me?! Like you're all innocent angels?! Lynn, you're the one always giving him playful games!"

"at least I don't laugh at him when he is looking like Ozzy Osbourne, Luna!"

"don't you pin this on me, it was Lola who is always harsh to him!" Luna defended herself.

then they all began to fight again, causing quite a commotion. "Stop it!" Said Lynn Sr. "fighting solves Nothing! You all know better than that!"

all ten of the sisters stopped their fighting and looked at each other with guilt. "He's right." Said Lana. "We're all to blame here. And we do laugh at him at times, like yesterday when he ripped his underpants. He was really upset about it and we were jerks to him."

"and we got to lay the piper for it, we lost our brother in an instant." Luna said sadly. She. Was too depressed to even thinking of a joke this time, and then she pretending to be trapped in a box again.

"Linky." Lily said really sale-like. Tears were forming in her eyes again. "Linky come back."

Then Charles came in with the broken picture from Lincoln's room in his mouth, then he sat it on the floor. The others looked at it and saw that the glass was shattered, and the picture looked a little crooked from the impact of the fall though the window

Luna took it the worst from this. She began to sob quietly, realizing that Lincoln was serious about disowning them. She remembered about yesterday with the ripped underwear and the clogged toilet, and blamed herself for it. "We need to get Lincoln back."

"we tried getting him back, Luna, it didn't work." Said Rita. "He just... needs to be alone at the time. He just needs to cool off."

"you're mother's right, girls."

"but when will Lincoln come back to us?" Asked Luna. "I just want my brother back."

"we know, Luna, but we don't know for sure when Lincoln will come back. It could be in a week, tomorrow, or sooner or later than that, but we just need to... be patient."

"did you tell him we all miss him?" Asked Leni.

Rita nodded "he didn't believe us though, and he said he was happy being with Clyde and his fathers."

what she said made them all sad and guilt-stricken even more. "In the meantime, it's probably not a good idea to try and go to the house, and get Lincoln back. Because he doesn't even want to look at you anyway." Said Lynn Sr sadly, bowing his head.

all the sisters were unsure about this.

"I don't like this dad, please let me talk to him. I'm the closest to him than anyone else here."

"we know, Luna. I mean, you can try to talk to him, but it probably won't change his mind."

Luna thought about it, and said "well, yeah. Maybe we all just need to leave him a,one for a while."

"we already caused enough damage to him." Said Lori sadly. The other sisters agreed.

"normally I do not care for severe sadness and depression, but WAAHAAHAAA!" Then she began bawling loudly with a fountain of tears raining from her eyes like a garden sprinkler.

the parents then comforted the girls in any way they can by hugging them lovingly. "He'll come back girls. We promise." Said Lynn Sr.

in her head, while looking outside the window at the street where Clyde's house was, she was thinking. "Lincoln, I love you, dude. Please come back to us, I... I'm sorry. You're my reason to live, and you're the heaven in my hell."

hopefully, she can try to bring Lincoln back home, she just needs to think of what she can do to make it happen. For this, she was the one who missed Lincoln the most.


	4. Guilt Tripping

It was just about nighttime at the Loud House, yet everyone of Lincoln's former sisters didn't have the feeling of sleeping tonight, at least the older sisters didn't. The younger ones of course did of course, feel tired. And yet, they were all sad and empty inside without Lincoln around anymore. For Lily, she didn't even want to sleep, and the baby wished that Lincoln was there to read him a bedtime story, or sing him a lullaby.

Nonetheless, She had to go to sleep, then she slowly, and sadly rolled over in her crib. "Lincoln." she babbled sadly. Since she was a baby, she was the one who fell asleep first.

As a matter of fact; all the sisters in the house were sadly thinking of their brother, and how much they missed him. They started to wonder if they did treat him like a third wheel after all. But, they all loved him, and want to do about anything to make him happy, and do anything to protect his well-being. They all began to cry softly as they all began to go to sleep for the night.

When ALMOST everyone was snoozing, Luna quietly got off her bunk bed without waking Luan, and walked over to Lincoln's room, or what used to be his room in her pajamas. When Luna slowly opened the door, she saw how empty it was, nothing but his drawers, and his bed. No action figures, no comics, no laptop, no covers or bed sheets. Just empty.

Letting out a sad sigh, she looked at the empty bed. "Oh Lincoln." she sighed again. "Please come back home with us. We all love you." then a few tears escaped her eyes, even thought she didn't want to sob. But the pain was too much for her, as a matter of fact, the pain was too much for everyone in the Loud house.

She then went back to bed, still silently crying. All she can think of was getting a lot of alcoholic beverages like vodka, whiskey, liquor, bourbon, and every one of throes drinks so it would kill herself. But alas, she was not 21, and could not drink anything like those beverages.

"Agh!" She made a sad growl. "I just need to be patient and let Lincoln come down like mom and dad said." She remembered.

Unable to do anything else, she finally fell asleep through the night. Hopefully, tomorrow will be a better day, or perhaps Lincoln might come back home then.

 **The Next Morning**

Lucy slowly awoke, and made a depressed "Sigh" out of her. The thought of Lincoln leaving her and the others yesterday, still hurt her, and the way he just push them away like a bunch of demons.

She looked over at the closet next to Lynn's bed, and saw that there was a rope hanging from a clothesline, and Lynn was in front of it.

Lynn had a look of sadness and guilt on her eyes. Tears were falling from her face uncontrollably. She wanted to try and kill herself for being a horrible sister to Lincoln, it alas, she could not have the courage to do it once more.

Frustrated, she threw her baseball out the window. It was a good thing it was open, otherwise, it would not have been good. She got on her bed, and cried into her sheets. Lucy noticed this, and got off her bed to comfort her.

"I know Lynn. I miss him too." Lucy remarked, trying to sound as sympathetic as possible, even in a deadpan voice.

The energetic sister immediately perked her face up with tears, and mucus flowing down her cheeks, and her eyes bloodshot. "Am I always hurting him?" She said. "I just want to have fun with my little bro, and I always hurt him in th process of doing so."

Lucy gently patted her back to soothe her internal pain in her heart. "And the same with me." She said. "He would always help me with my poems and journal entries." Lucy let out another sigh of guilt. She found herself being tightly hugged by Lynn, who was crying once more. She had a black tears streaming down her face as both the sisters hugged for a long period of time.

Meanwhile, Lori and Leni got up next. Lori lo Led out the window and stared at Clyde's house just a few miles away from hers, feeling like sobbing in complete guilt. "Why are we always so hard on him? Are we literally that hard on him?"

"well, you are always the one mean to him." Leni stated, sounding a little angry at her roommate.

"she has a point, Lori." Luna agreed, walking into the room with her arms crossed, glaring st Lori. "You're always heartless bully around Lincoln."

Lori immediately turned around to face her. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're always looking for every opportunity to make fun of Lincoln! You're like the one who would love to get pleasure from his humiliation!"

"I do not!" Lori angrily protested. "Technically. It's Lola's fault, she's a spoiled girly girl! After all!"

"well, what about ten time you got carsick and accidentally threw up on his head and then took a picture to show it on Facebook?! Huh?!"

"or call him a twerp!" Luna added

the eldest sister started to think over something "well, I-"

"I can't even believe that Bobby would date such an ugly bitch like you!" Said Luna

"Excuse me!?" Lori exclaimed, highly offended. "Bobby loves my very much!"

"sure, but do you even love him!?" Leni countered. "Bobby is actually like a big brother to Lincoln, and treats him nicely, unlike you that is! I cannot believe that Bobby would have a slutty hag like you as a boyfriend!"

"Bobby can date a girl so much more perfect than you, you harlot!"

at this, Lori could not hold her angry any longer, and the two eldest siblings began fighting. Lori grabbed Leni's hair, but Leno countered by giving her a powerful bite to her thigh!"

Luna punched Lori in the face, and gave her a knee hit by pulling her face to her leg, creating a terrible impact to her face, almost giving her a black eye.

"Girls!" Said the father, walking in with the mother. "That's enough!"

then both the sisters she opted fighting in an instant. "Arguing will not bring Lincoln back!" Said Rita.

the three girls stopped their fighting, and looked guilty "we're sorry." All three of them said in unison.

Just then, there was the sound of Lily crying from her bedroom. It was pretty obvious why she was wailing. "I'll get it, dear." Said Rita. She went into Lily's room, and gently picked her up, cradling her in her arms.

"Linky!" Lily exclaimed "Linky come back!"

"Shh, it's okay, Sweetie. Lincoln will be home soon." Rita soothed her.

alas, Lily would not stop crying until she ran out of tears to shed from her eyes.

Lola herself was a total mess. Her hair was all messed up, and black streaks were on her cheeks. It was her mascara from all the sobbing she was doing. She did out makeup on her face, but she didn't even care if it was not in the right spot. All the makeup made her look like a clown from a circus.

"look at you, you filthy wench." Said Lana angrily "I hope you're happy for bringing Lincoln into an unrightful punishment."

"I had no choice!" Lila screamed. "I'm a lady, and I could not let anyone know that a lady like me would clog a toilet!"

"at least you're grounded!" Lana coutnered "You're pathetic Lola, really pathetic. You're a vile and evil little bitch who just wants satisfaction!"

Lola would normally kill someone and rip them to shreds if they said those kind of things to her. However, she began sobbing in her pillow. "You're right! I'm not worthy to wear this stupid tiara!" Then she threw it on the ground before continuing to cry in her pillow.

For Lana, she herself was guilty. "Ah, who am I kidding? I'm apart of being mean to Lincoln too!"

"We all are!" Said Lisa, hearing the commotion. "Normally, I wouldn't care for being hysterical, but-" then she began shedding a stream of tears from her eyes, and hugged both the siblings. "I just want Lincoln back!"

"so do we!" The twins agreed in sadness.

"it's not the same without Lincoln to hear my jokes." Luan said. "I don't even feel like telling jokes anymore."

all the siblings went out of the room, and the crying had ended. Lily, wished she could cry some more, but she knew it wouldn't magically bring him back. And besides, she ran out of tears at last.

they all went down to the living room with their parents to try and watch a little television to try and cheer themselves up.

"dad, when do you think Lincoln will come back?" Luna asked.

"I do not know, Luna. I do not know."

"I just feel so horrible." Said Lori "it's true, I am always literally mean to him."

"we all make mistakes." Rita reminded. "Nobody's perfect. Look, Lincoln just needs to let his anger die down, and he'll possibly want to come back home again."

"and we live happily ever after, right?" Asked Luan. "We miss him so much." The other sisters followed suit.

"we know, girls." Said Lynn Sr. "we both miss him too. And besides, it was kind of our faults too. Remember the time we though he was bad luck?"

everyone felt even more guilty about that time. Now they felt even more horrible than before. "Look, mom, dad, can I please drink some vodka or whiskey?" Asked Luna. "I feel like drinking alcohol right now."

"Absolutely not, young lady!" Rita scolded "don't even say that. You don't even mean it."

"but I hate myself!" Luna protested.

the other sisters agreed by saying the same thing, one at a time. "We understand how you girls feel, but please leave Lincoln alone for now. Right now, if you guys just go over there. He'll just slam the door on your faces and say horrible things to you guys again."

"he's right." Said Lucy. "Maybe Lincoln is just feeling a little angry. But, I think we deserved it."

"you're not wrong, Lucy." Said Luna. "There is nothing that I would want than for Lincoln to come back home, happy and loving us again."

"he will, Luna." Said Lynn Sr. "just give him some time.

"but maybe we are horrible, evil sisters after all." Said Luna.

"yeah, we do bully him a lot of times." Said Lynn "particularly me."

"that's what a lot of siblings are like with one another. They can be bullies. Like we said, nobody is perfect. And we both know that you guys all love him, right?"

"yes!" The sisters all replied in unison. "Of course we love him." Said Lola

"he's our only brother." Luna added

"and he's always been there for us, like we have been there for him before." Said Lana.

"especially the way he makes his peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for me. I love the way he cuts them. I am really grateful for that." Said Lisa

"and I'm glad he helps me with a lot of things, just like I help him with his own." Luna remarked. "He's one of the best things that ever happen to me."

"and me." Said Lori.

the other sisters followed suit after her. It was just then Luna stood up, and remarked "look, I'm going to go over there and talk to Lincoln." She said.

"why?" Asked Leni "he'll just ignore you, and probably hit you like he did to Lola."

"and the way he punches hurts my beautiful face!" Lola added. "I can still feel the pain from it!"

"well not if it's me. I'm always the one closest to him out of you all."

"he's also close to me!" Said Lucy. All of the girls started arguing with one another about who loves Lincoln the most.

"Stop!" Rita screamed. Just like that, they all stopped arguing. "We know you all love Lincoln equally."

"but I'm usually the one who's always there for him." Luna said

"we know. But I think you shouldn't try and talk to him just yet. Maybe wait like another day, or a day after that."

"I don't wanna wait that long, Mom! I want my little brother back!"

"we understand, but it know is not a good time." Said the father. It was a little silent. And the parents were thinking things over about what should happen. "Look, maybe later you can try and talk to him."

"okay, dad." Said Luna with a smile. "But I don't want to wait that long, like an hour or two?"

"that's fine. Just please be careful. Lincoln is being quite stubborn right now." Rita said

"I'll take my chance." Luna remarked.

So it was settled, Luna will go over to Clyde's residence and have a little talk with Lincoln, her greatest brother on the world.


	5. Luna tries to Cope with Lincoln

At the McBride residence, Lincoln was being happy as ever in his best friend's house. He was just relaxing on a nice massage chair to unwind in his alone time. Clyde and his fathers were out doing a little errands at the moment, but they should be done about now, and are heading back home.

"Oh yeah." Lincoln said in relaxation, crossing his hands behind his head. "This is the good life."

Lincoln was so happy to stay in with the McBride trio. He honestly wished he could have done this a long time ago. His old home didn't have anything nice such as a massage chair. He thought that if he already stayed in with Clyde and his parents, he wouldn't have to face the ten demons that he called his sisters.

not only was he enjoying the chair, he was also watching a little TV in the living room. The two cats of the house, "Cleopawtra, and Nepurrtiti" both went on his lap, and enjoyed a nice little petting from his soft hands.

"Oh, you guys are so cute." Lincoln said as both of the cats purred.

it was just then Clyde, and his fathers came home from their errands they just finished by the looks of it.

"Lincoln, we're home!" Said Harold. Both the cats immediately got off Lincoln, and ran up to their owners, more than happy to see them.

"how was it?"

"well, normally we wouldn't buy any ice cream, because I'm lactose intolerant." Clyde remarked. "But, since you're here. We got some for you."

Lincoln was more than happy to hear that. "Perfect! Do you guys need some help?"

"Hope, we got everything under control, but thank you for the offer though." Said Howard.

deciding he had enough massages for now, he turned off the chair and lept to his feet. Lincoln stretched his arms and legs, and heard a few of his bones crack. "Boy, that felt good. I wish that I had a massage chair back in my old home."

"ho ho, They are quite expensive. Lincoln." Harold pointed. "Massage chairs like these ones are not easy to come around."

"yeah, I should say so. It's amazing."

"So Lincoln?" Clyde asked as if he wanted to have an important conversation with him.

"yeah. What's up, Clyde?"

his best friend sighed and finally said "Are you sure you want nothing more to do with your sis- I mean, ex-sisters ever again?"

"yep, I want nothing to do with them anymore. They all treat me like garbage, and before you know it, they use me like a garbage disposal."

"ah come on, Lincoln, I think you're just over exaggerating it." Clyde suggested.

"Look, Clyde. I'm way better off without them and they are way better off without me because they are selfish harpies, everyone wins."

"well, you do not have a problem or a grudge against your parents, do you?" Asked Harold. "They really miss you not being there anymore."

"of course I still love my parents, and of course Charles the dog, Cliff the cat, Walt the canary, and Geo the hamster. They all love me for real. To be honest, I wished my pop-pop could have taken me with him if not for living in a retirement home. Ronnie Anne, and Bobby are good people too, they are my girlfriend and big brother I never had on my life.

"and you didn't want to go there because..." said Howard

"because, although it would be nice to be with them at their house, Bobby is Lori's boyfriend, that Botox-faced hag."

Clyde gasped "Lincoln! How dare you talk about the beautiful and amazing Lori like that!" He scolded. "I can already imagine those big beautiful eyes on her flawless face, with all that beautiful blonde hair." He began daydreaming about his dream girl again.

Lincoln raised an eyebrow at him "Uh, Clyde?"

"Oh Right, sorry."

"Anyway Clyde, you don't know my sisters like I do, they all manipulate and do anything to get what they want. Mom and dad always stay on their side and make me look like the bad guy."

"Lincoln, you're parents said they all missed you and such." Harold reminded

"they don't really miss me." Lincoln countered. "They only care about themselves. That's it." He made a small sigh. "Look, can we please not talk about this right now? Bad thoughts lead to bad actions."

"good idea." Said Howard. "So would you like some lunch, Lincoln?" Clyde asked "we're having my dad's signature hamburger patties, salted with garlic salt."

"hmm, that sounds delicious. And can you please make that with cheese?"

"of course." Said Harold. "Howard, put another shrimp on the barbie." He sounded Australian at the last bit.

"with pleasure, mate!" Howard joked. Both the fathers had a small laugh about their little playing around. It took a little while, but both the fathers started the barbecue, and cooked the burgers on the grill, the fire was heard crackling in the backyard.

"This might take a while, boys." said Howard."

"Okay dad." Clyde said. Then he and Lincoln flipped the channel to look at a documentary on servals. Both of them were fascinated by this wild cat, especially the way it jumps to catch birds as their prey somewhere in the African Savannah like Uganda, Tanzania, Zambia, Burundi, or any one of those African countries where the Savannah is.

It took a little while, but after fifteen long minutes, the burgers were all ready to be eaten. Lincoln was absolutely gripped with the flavor from the ground beef patty he was eating.

"It's ground sirloin." said Harold. "Pure meat from hereford cows."

"I Love it!" Lincoln said with enthusiasm. "This is so good. I must know the recipe for this."

"Well maybe later on we can show you." said Howard. "We don't want to leave the table with an empty stomach. Speaking of which, how would you like tilapia with tomatoes, lemons, and tarragon?"

"Ooh, that sounds delicious. I would love it." said Lincoln. "I love fish!"

"We figured you would say that." said Clyde. "My dad's are the best cooks any kid can ever ask for."

"I should say so." Lincoln agreed. Then the four continued eating their cheeseburgers, and it was so delicious.

"Me and Howard are going to work in the backyard, let us know if you boys need anything else from us." said Harold with a trowel and a gardening hat. Howard also had the same equipment his husband had

"Okay Mr and Mr McBride." said Lincoln

"We'll be fine, dads." Clyde added. Then both the boys were (kinda) alone in the house while the gay couple went to do yard work in the backyard. Just then, Clyde gave a small yawn "Listen Lincoln, I gotta take a little nap. I can get tired very easily."

"That's fine." Lincoln replied. As his best friend went to his room to catch some z's, Lincoln tried the massage chair again. As he was enjoying himself, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" he got off the massage chair and went to get the front door. As he answered it, he saw that it was Luna, one of his former ex-sisters that he left. His face immediately went from happy and cheerful to hateful and bitter. "Oh. It's you." he said with pure anger in his eyes. "What are you doing here, Luna? Get the hell out of here."

"Bro, please." Luna begged. "please just let me in so I can talk to you."

"Don't call me bro!" Lincoln snapped at her. "You only say that just as a name, not because you treat me like an actual brother. Now get out!"

He was about to slam the door on her face, but Luna stopped it from doing so with her boot, and peeked her head through it. "Lincoln!" she said. "Please, just let me in. We were the closest siblings together."

Lincoln was still uneasy and unreasonable with her, but ultimately, he thought things over, and said "Fine, come on in. But don't think we're square again." Luna gave a sad smile seeing her little brother at least trying to see reason and listen to her.

"Thank you."

Luna promptly went inside the house and sat on the couch. "Lincoln, please come back home. We all miss you. Everyone"

"Sure, now you want me back home?" said Lincoln sarcastically. "Like the time you guys didn't want me in the house because you thought I was bad luck?"

"Lincoln-"

"Forget it, Mick Swagger wannabe. I can never see that happening at the end of time."

"We all love you, bro." Luna pleaded. "And Lola is very sorry about framing you about the toilet thing. So am I."

"You can just tell Lola to fuck off and kill herself for all I care. She never respects me. Look, I am unwanted at the house, I never get treated equally, and you are treat me like a pile of bullshit."

"You know that's not true!" Luna said

"We both know that it is. I'm happy here, and unlike you whores, Clyde treats me like an actual brother. Bobby is also pretty cool too, but his girlfriend is that harlot, Lori."

"Hey! That's no way to talk to us!" Luna scolded. "That's going to far, and harlot? no one says that anymore."

"Whatever. Look, I think I need to listen to my headphones so I can get away from you, just stay out of my way!" then Lincoln stormed into the guestroom, and pulled out his iPod. Then he took off his clothes, leaving only his underpants, and felt like reading comics again.

Meanwhile, Luna followed him in, still wanting to try and cope with him. "Dude, come on. We said we were sorry when we realized you were not bad luck."

In a more calm voice, Lincoln asked "Did you have to make me where the squirrel suit at the beach?"

"Well... yeah."

Lincoln made a small growl. "You know what, fuck you!"

"Hey!" Luna said. "Lincoln, You are one of the best things that ever happened to me in my life. I came all this way here to find you, and tell you how much you mean to me."

It was a little silent, but Lincoln finally said in a calm voice "Well you wasted your time, because it's too late for that. That's for damn sure." then he turned his back on her with his arms crossed against one another.

"Hello?" said another voice. Lincoln looked back and saw the rest of his sisters were at the door.

"Guys? what are you all doing here?"

"Yeah, why are you all here?" Lincoln asked after Luna.

"Lincoln." said Lola. "I am so sorry that I framed you for the toilet thing."

Lincoln sighed and remarked "Why didn't you just tell them the truth? Mom and dad? Things would have gone a lot more smoother yesterday."

Lola had a look of embarrassment on her face "Well a girl's hygiene is... complicated, Lincoln."

"Yeah, when you're the girl." said Lynn sarcastically.

"I told you guys I would do this alone, without any of you're help!" Luna argued with all of the other sisters. "I am the closest out of all of you combined! Now please get this crazy train out of here."

"You the closest?!" said Leni. "I am always nice to him."

"Well I'm the oldest!" Lori countered

"Like hell you are you bitch!" said Lincoln. "You always call me a twerp and find an opportunity to humiliate me and laugh at me."

Then the sisters were silent. Lori felt like shedding tears again, and she bent down to Lincoln's level, putting a hand on his shoulder "Lincoln, I am so sorry. I'm sorry for everything I did to you, I love you, little bro, all of us do." However, Lincoln forcefully removed her hand from his side.

"Well it's too late for that." he said. "You guys all say you love me, but you all just use me like tools."

"Lies! Lies I say!" said Lucy. "I do like it gloomy, but We all love you, brother. It's not the same without you. I want you to come home, like all of us do."

"You're the one who's lying." Lincoln said. "I'd rather rip my own heart out then be with a bunch of hags like you all.

"Hags?" said Lana. all the sisters looked at one another with a confused face."But we're young?"

"Pfft, whatever. Look, I am never treated like an actual sibling out of you all. Clearly mom and dad all love you best."

"Mom and Dad love you just as much as they love everyone of us, Lincoln." said Luan.

"Why did you think mom and dad came here yesterday to try and talk to you, bro?" Lynn added

"Fine, I know they love me, but you parasites? No! you guys are different."

"Hey! How dare you call us parasites!" said Lisa. "You are behaving like a complete, insensitive fool! and a complete lowlife to go with it!" Lisa countered.

"Oh am I, Lisa?" Lincoln said. "I'm the lowlife? It's all you guys who are lowlifes!" Lincoln felt like crying again.

"Linc, are you alright?" Luna asked him, gently putting her hand on his shoulder. Lincoln however, looked away from her.

"What do you think?" Lincoln sniveled sarcastically.

The other sisters glared at Lola. "Lola, care to tell Lincoln you're sorry for framing him?" Lana urged her

"Right." Lola went up to him as Luna backed off. "Lincoln, please, I am so very sorry if I framed you. You were right, I should have told mom and dad the truth. So, are we good?" Lincoln did not reply to her. "That seems like a yes to me." Then she tried to hug him tightly, however, something hard pressed against her face.

Lincoln unexpectedly punched her in the face, knocking her to the ground, and then threw another one on her other cheek. The other sisters restrained him from causing any more damage from her and Lana went up to check on her. "Lola, are you okay?" Leni asked her.

Lola was crying to herself from the pain, and a few drops of blood were pouring from her mouth as she was spitting some of it out. She even coughed up two teeth. "No! I lost two of my beautiful teeth!" then she began bawling her eyes out."

"How does it feel to experience my pain you ungrateful runt!?" Lincoln shouted at her.

"Hey hey hey!" Clyde and his fathers came in the room, hearing the crying "What is going on here?!" Harold asked

"My ex-sisters want me to come back with them so they can torture me again is what's going on!" Lincoln said.

"Then Lincoln punched Lola in the face two times." said Lucy."

"Yeah." said Lily. "Lincy hit Lola."

"What?!" the McBride's exclaimed in shock. the dad's went to check on Lola, still crying. "Alright Lola, let's have a look, sweetheart." said Howard. As both looked at the face, they saw the few drops of blood caused by Lincoln's mighty fists. "Oh dear. This looks bad."

"Lincoln, why on earth would you do that?" asked Harold.

"yeah, I mean I know you are furious with them, but that doesn't mean- L- L- Lori?" then Clyde got a look at the oldest sister again, and had a nosebleed before foolishly passing out again.

"Here we go again." said Lori.

"I'll check his pulse." said Howard. Then he carried Clyde to the living room to check his temperature and all that.

"What Clyde meant to say Lincoln is that, We know you're anger and frustration, and we all have those feelings, but it's never okay to act out on them."

"I'm sorry, okay." said Lincoln, shedding more tears than before. "But she framed me. Please! Just all of you get out!" he shouted. Then he ran to his bed, crying on the pillow.

The sisters looked on him sympathetically. Luna was the most sympathetic out of the others of course. "Guys, please just go home and help Lola, I want to talk to Lincoln alone.

"Okay, come on guys, let's do something about Lola's nosebleed. Definitely needs some ice, that's for sure."

"Linky." said Lily sadly as she was watching her brother cry in bed some more. As the rest of the sisters and Harold went out, Luna sat next to Lincoln on the bed, and put her hand on his back gently.

"Lincoln, what's wrong?"

"Okay, okay." said Lincoln. "You want to know what's wrong?"

"Yes! you're my brother and I love you."

He gave a small sigh and finally said "Alright. Two nights ago, I had a horrible dream about you last night. you guys sent me to hell because you didn't love me." He explained Luna the whole hellish nightmare he had last night, and Luna was feeling more guilty.

"Lincoln I... I had no idea." she said. "I'm really sorry if you had that dream, but we would all never do that, I promise."

"Just get out, you're nothing but an embarrassment to Mick Swagger."

"Ouch, way harsh dude." indeed, Luna was really hurt that Lincoln would insult her when it comes to her idol. She could tell Lincoln was feeling more than furious. For that, she felt like shedding her own tears of sadness from the insult.

Lincoln realized what he said, and immediately regretted it. "Look, Luna, if you really love me more than the others, please just leave me alone and go home."

"Okay, bro." then she got off the bed. Before she left however, she said "Please remember, Lincoln, I love you very much, and with every beat of my heart, I will always be there for you if you ever need my help. And we will be happy if you come back home with us."

Lincoln just turned around, shunning her, and said "Okay Luna... thanks." then Luna gave a sad smile and hugged him from behind. Could this be what Lincoln needed from her? a hug from the sister that cared about him the most?

"No problem, Link. See you soon."

"Okay." Both of them had tears in their eyes. Luna cried to herself softly about the insult Lincoln just given her about Mick Swagger. Meanwhile, Lincoln was feeling guilty about saying such an insult to the best sister he could ever ask for. "I'm sorry, Lincoln." she said "I'm sorry for everything I ever did to you." then she looked at a locket in her pocket that showed her and Lincoln when they were little. Lincoln was just a baby being held by four year old Luna together.


	6. Sad Thoughts at the Loud House

At home, Lola was being tended to by her parents, comforting her as they were cleaning up her face from the mouth blood from Lincoln's mighty blow. When Lynn Sr and Rita heard of it, they were both equally horrified. By the sound of it, Lincoln was one angry boy right now. They didn't know what to do, except leave him alone to cool off.

"Lola, we specificaly told you and the girls not to come with Luna, she said she would try to talk to him alone."

"I know, dad." Lola sniveled. "But the guilt was eating me alive, I couldn't help it." Lola stated. I just wanted to tell Lincoln I was sorry."

Rita cleared her throat and said "Well, now you know how it feels to be hurt like that."

Lola couldn't help but admit her mother was right about what she just said "I do. Now I do feel his pain."

"And besides, sorry isn't always good enough." Lynn Sr said. "You and the rest of your sisters should know that too." then he cleared his throat as if he was going to announce something to Lola "You're grounded for three months now for disobeying me and your mother

"What?!" Lola shrieked "But daddy-!"

"No buts, young lady!" Lynn Sr countered sternly. "And no backtalk either! It's what you get for not listening to me and your mother in the first place."

She never felt so shocked in all her life, and then calmly asked "No TV?"

"Nope." Rita replied. "And still no beauty pageant competing, either."

Realizing it was hard to resist or defy them, Lola had to accept this punishment. They did tell her and the other sisters not to follow Luna when she visited Lincoln again. "What about the others? Minus Luna?"

"We'll see to the rest of them later." the father stated. "For now, we gotta clean you up. Do we need to take you to the hospital, sweetheart?"

"Well, I don't know about that, honey." the mother noted. "That look like nasty blows to the face, but it's nothing so deathly serious. Does it hurt, Lola?"

Lola sniffed her nose in sadness again "What do you think?" then wiped her nose off with her long pink glove. "It does hurt. Should I go to the doctor?"

"I say just rest, sweetie. How many teeth did you lose?"

She bowed her head in shame, and replied "Two. I lost two teeth when Lincoln punched me. But please, please don't call the police on him, he was just mad and-"

"We're not calling the police on him." Lynn Sr reassured. "Lincoln just needs some time to think things over. And besides, you did kind of deserve that, Lola."

"See? I told you it was her fault! how many times do I have to tell you guys?"

"Lana!" the father snapped at her "Don't rub it in her face. She's been through quite enough already." Then she gave her the bag of ice to ease the pain on her face. Maybe the ice was working on her on the outside, but definitely not on the inside

Lana didn't really say anything to Lola, and was silent. Her pets glared at her girly girl twin with pure anger. Lola could plainly see what they were feeling of her within their eyes. It made her all the more guilty. "Thanks dad."

"anytime, pumpkin." Lynn Sr replied. "How do you feel?"

"still pretty scummy and filthy like a hillbilly." Lola admitted sadly.

"Well, we don't know about that." Rita remarked in honestly. "But what we both know is that now you understand how Lincoln feels."

Lola made a sad sigh, and bowed her head again.

"So, if you need any help with anything, please give us a call." Said Lynn Sr. then he pulled out a little handbell as if Lola would be calling a butler soon. "Use this bell to give us a holler if you need anything."

"okay. Maybe... a nice tv in front of me?"

both parents looked at her with an unamused look. "Nice try." Said Rita plainly. "But our decision is final."

then both of them walked out of the twins bedroom to check on the other kids. "Lola felt like crying softly as usual because of what happened. She never wanted this to happen. "Lana, I tried apologizing to Lincoln, but it didn't work, what am I doing wrong?"

the tomboyish twin made a small sigh, and Hopps, her frog lept off her cap. "Lola. Look," she began. "Lincoln does a lot of things for you, and yet you only are only mean for him in return, and no presents or anything. Not to mention you are a tattletale, and a spoiled little pink demon."

Lola angrily gritted her teeth and sat up "Hey! I asked for professional help, not your honest opinion!" She countered.

"It's true, Lola. You manipulate, pull strings, and intimidate. Anything to get what you want."

after what Lana just said, Lola began to think things over, like the time she blackmailed Lincoln and the sisters to do her bidding because she wanted to be in their Secret Secrets club, or the times she was trying to kill Lincoln, even if it was an accident. Sure she did this with the other siblings, but Lola felt like she did it to Lincoln the most.

The toilet thing from before was the very last straw. And now he completely lost his trust, and brotherly love for her. "Oh, who a, I kidding, Lana." She admitted. "You're right. I'm a monster, and I'm better off dead like Lincoln sakd

then Lana sat up in an instant after hearing the last part Lola just said "whoa whoa whoa, let's not get too ahead of yourself, Lola. I know you feel guilty, but you don't mean trying to kill yourself, do you?"

Lola began shedding tears again. "I think that's best for being a rotten sister to my one and only brother." Them she sobbed into her pillow with makeup dripping from her eyes.

"Don't say that!" Lana begged. "Lincoln will forgive you. But you heard mom and dad, we need to give Lincoln some time to cool himself down a little."

the girly girl twin shoveled again and replied "yeah, maybe. But hopefully he will listen to me."

"he will." Lana said. "Just wait for Lincoln to calm down."

it was silent for a moment, but Lola finally replied "i caused all this, and now I have to face the spotlight for it." Then she buried herself under the covers as she was trying to take a nap with that bag of ice still on her face.

Meanwhile, Luna was looking out the window in the living room again. Of course, she was thinking about Lincoln, wishing he would just come back home already. She pulled out her locket and felt like shedding tears again.

Welll at least Lincoln was starting to slowly open his eyes on what he was doing. At least, he was starting to feel regret about leaving Luna.

then a small touch of anger and fury began rushing through within her veins. She was still mad at Lola since Lincoln leaving and disowning her and the others was all her fault. Then Luna felt a small hand gently touching her calf.

It was Lily, looking more than depressed and melancholy herself because her one and only brother was not in the house anymore. In a sad voice, she said "Linky." Luna gently picked her up and held Lily in her arms

"I know, Lily. I know. I miss Lincoln too." And she made a growl "I just wish I can take Lola's tiara, and shove it right into her-". It before Luna could finish, she realized she forgot about the baby for a second. "Sorry, I shouldn't say language like that."

"Luna." Said the father coming down the stairs with the mother to check on their third oldest daughter. "You alright?"

she said and replied "no. I just want Lincoln back."

"Linky." Lily repeated. Rita gently pulled the baby close to her, and cradled her in her own arms.

"Oh Luna, we know how you feel, and we feel just the same way as you, but the least we can do is leave him alone for a while until his anger is completely gone, the he'll forgive us." Rita noted.

"So Lincoln was starting to feel guilty you say?" Asked Lynn Sr

"yeah, Lincoln was crying on the bed, and I hated to see him like this." Luna made another sigh. "But I think he is starting to forgive me." The parents smiled to hear the news.

"that's good, just please wait a little longer and Lincoln will completely forget why he's mad in the first place." Rita noted.

Luna made a small, sad smile on her face, and said "I think you're right. So, how's Lola doing?"

"she is not doing so good. Lincoln really landed a powerful punch at her face."

"Good. Now she can suffer with Lincoln! I just wish I could have punched that little bugger myself!"

"Luna," said the mom. "Please, you hitting her would not help at anything, and you know that, right?"

she really hated to admit it, but Luna said "I know."

"guys." Said Lucy, scaring the other four family members.

"my god, Lucy!" Luna said with irritation. "I hate it when you do that!"

"sorry, I just wanted to see the window and look on at Clyde's house from over here." The goth girl noted. "Even though I do love dad, evil, and gloomy stuff, it is not the same with our one and only brother." Then Lucy let out a "Sigh" a dance. Black tear fell fro, her face.

"come here, Lucy." Then Luna opened her arms, then she and Lucy hugged each other very tightly, and only hoped that Lincoln would come back home wheee he belongs.

"I know he'll be back, I just know it." Lucy remarked. "Hopefully sometime soon." Then the goth girl looked out the window at Clyde's house again. "I'm so worried about him." Lucy gently placed her hand on the glass. "Look, Luna, I'm sorry if I followed you to Clyde's house, but I really wanted to see my brother."

"It's okay. I was just mad."

meanwhile Lori and Leni were sitting sadly on the beds in their room. Lori told Bobby, her boyfriend about what happened, and he sent a text message saying how shocked he was.

Then Lori called him on the phone. When Bobby got ahold on the line, he said "Babe, did this really just happen."

"Yes," the oldest sister sadly admitted. "Lincoln disowned us all and wants nothing to do with us anymore. Grr, I feel like such a dirty whore right now!" Then She started to sound angry.

Bobby gasped on the other line. "Don't say that, babe!" He said "you're a great older sister."

"But I call Lincoln a twerp and I can be mean to him at times." She sighed "Amd I am supposed to be my siblings rolemodel since I am the oldest.

"Oh come on. It's perfectly normal. I so,times call my sister a twerp too, and she doesn't mind."

"well Lincoln does, and he always suffers from my abuse. "Now I wish I can just kill myself."

"Babe!" Said Bobby. More than shocked to hear that. "You don't mean that! It won't help, and I will miss you. Without you, I am a shattered, shell of a man. Lincoln will co,e back, just watch."

"I don't think he will." Lori sighed "because of me."

"look, I know you would never commit suicide. We both know that it won't help anything." Bobby reminded. "Please just stay strong, and be brave for me. I know you will. Because you are the best girlfriend a guy like me can ever ask for

"oh boo boo bear." Lori felt like shedding tears of joy now. "I love you."

"I love you too, babe. And maybe I'll stop by Lincoln at Clyde's house and see how he's doing, and maybe bring Ronnie Anne with me, since she is his girlfriend."

"good. See you soon."

"bye babe." Then They both hung up. The guilt still didn't leave her, and still had thoughts of killing herself from the last actions she did with Lincoln. "Leni, am I a good sister?"

"of course. We all love Lincoln, right?"

"right."

"and don't kill yourself, I would lose my head if you did that. Lori, I don't know what I would be without you. You and me, we're like besties, but we're sisters." Leni reassured. "And I just hope that Lincoln will come back. He might get eaten by a pack of moose."

Lori had a confused look on her face, and face-palmed herself in irritation. "Seriously, moose?"

"yeah, or evil forest elf gnomes!" Leno added

this just made Lori even more annoyed, But, Leni was Leni, and she had to accept her for what she is.

and then Lynn was in her room, thinking about how rough she was on Lincoln, such as the Dutch ovens, and the beatings and ruffhousing, and all of those sporty activities. "A, I really a bully to him?" She thought.

then she felt a few suicidal thoughts coming to her too. She looked at the picture of him and Lincoln playing baseball together when they were little, and then the picture where she was playing tag with Lincoln when she was only eight.

"I know." Said Lucy, scaring Lynn with her teleportation skills. "I miss him too. But I can imagine that deep down, he misses all of us on the inside."

"I don't think he misses me." Lynn said in a sad tone-of-voice. "I am such a bully to Lincoln, and maybe I should just kill myself so I never have to hurt him again.

"No!" Lucy said "you do not mean that."

"well, I am such a bully, and I only cause pain and emotional distress for Lincoln."

"no, that is not true. I have seen your help Lincoln in situations before." Lucy reminded

"well... I think I am a disease to him, nothing more." Then she began crying into Lucy's shirt, with the goth girl comforting her softly. But still, suicidepal thoughts began erupting through her head.


	7. Help From Dr Lopez

Lincoln was still upset about that recent visit from his former-sisters. However, he was starting to feel sorrow about rejecting Luna. After all, she is one of the greatest and kindest sister he could ask for.

he wasn't crying anymore, but his sadness did not go away. While he was starting to have remorse for leaving Luna, he still didn't have any sympathy left for any of his ex-sisters, Especially Lola.

he remembered the fun time he and Luna attended the SMOOCH concert together, making it the most unforgettable concert ever. Lincoln also remembered after the concert, he and Luna, and of course Clyde, would go to a Guns N' Roses concert now that Slash, and bassist Duff McKagan were back in the band after all those long years of feuding.

Luna promised Lincoln that when they all go to the Guns N' Roses concert in the future, she will make sure that she, Lincoln, and Clyde would get tickets to the front row, either with buying tickets, or crowd surfing if purchasing the seats doesn't work.

Now he can just wish that he can go and apologize to Luna for that mean and nasty comment about Mick Swagger, but not if it meant going over to that place he calls "Hell". Hopefully, maybe Luna will come back to check on him again if she wants to.

Until Luna can come back, which he doesn't know exactly when that will happen, Lincoln could just try and move on as usual, without the other ex-sisters butting in his life, but his anger to Luna was indeed, slowly dying down, and was feeling like forgiving her the next time she comes over to the McBride residence.

Right now, he was just watching Shrek on TV, at the part where Hallelujah was being played, close to the end movie. There were lots of tissues spread across the bed, the the box of them almost empty. It was just then Clyde and his dads opened the door to check up on him

"Lincoln, you okay, buddy?" He asked him with concern.

His best friend made a sigh and then replied "no. I can't believe those harpies came all the way here just to see me."

"Lincoln." Said Harold. "I understand your anger, but punching Lola like a professional mixed martial arts fighter? That was a little too extreme."

Sitting back up on the mattress, Kincoln retorted. "Look, I'm sorry, Mr. McBride, but Lola asked for it. She is the reason why I was falsely grounded in the first place! She is never even nice to me, or appreciates me! Lola is a self-absorbed, spoiled brat." Then he dropped himself back on the bed.

"She wanted to apologize to you from what she told me." Howard noted. "You see, while mending to the punch you landed. She said she wanted to say she was sorry for framing you about that toilet incident."

"You don't know Lola like I do." Said Lincoln. Then he got back up, feeling more calm. "She always does anything to get what she wants, and she has a reputation for... getting her own way."

"Yes, maybe Lola can manipulate and pull some strings like a marionette at times, but she is your sister who still loves you very much." Harold added. "Why do you think she came all the way over here with your sisters- I mean Ex-sisters to try and apologize for what happened?"

Lincoln had a little thinking on his head, and remembered what Luna just said before she left back home.

"Well Luna said she was originally supposed to come alone, but the others just had to butt in and try and meddle."

"Fine, maybe it was a little unexpected, but it sounded like They were determined to get you back home."

"That place was never my home. It was a mistake putting up with some chaotic sisters at my house, who never appreciate me for anything i do. Well... maybe except Luna, but still."

The three McBrides didn't know what to actually do.

"Look, I'm sorry for that, but please don't call the police on me."

"Oh Lincoln, we won't call the police on you." said Harold.

"But I think you need some professional help." Clyde added. "My suggestion, you might want to see Dr Lopez."

He thought about it, and thought that maybe Clyde was right to suggest his own therapist to help put Lincoln with his little emotional problems. Perhaps this might do good for him, and try to calm down his stress.

"Well. Okay. Can we make an appointment?"

"Way ahead of you, Lincoln." Said Howard. "After your little... event with Lola, me and Harold decided to call Dr. Lopez about helping you out."

Lincoln sighed. "Okay. Let me get ready and we can drive over to Dr Lopez' place and maybe we can talk to her about this. But... she won't call the police on me, will she?"

Clyde had a warm smile on him. "Don't worry." He placed a hand on Lincoln's shoulder. "Everything will be just fine."

"Well, I just hope mom and dad don't hate me for what I did." Lincoln added. "I can imagine how mad they must be with me for hitting their... little princess." He waved his fingers in a sarcastic fashion at the last thing he said.

"Stop worrying, Lincoln." Said Harold. "Your parents always love you, just like your sisters. They would never be mad at you. Well, at least your parents woukd never be mad at you, or hate you. Both of them will forgive yoy for what you did. Everyone makes mistakes."

Lincoln made a small smile. "Okay." Then he went to get his clothes on, and Clyde waited for his beat friend to be ready to go to his therapist. When Lincoln was all set, they were all off to see Dr. Lopez.

Wem they arrived at the clinic, Lincoln was a little nervous about meeting this new face. Then he realized that if Clyde trusts her, then Lincoln can trust her, too.

Howard was the one who checked him and the others inside for the appointment. It took a litte while, but after at least ten minutes, there came a beautiful Hispanic woman that looked quite slender and was wearing a ponytail in her black hair, and had spectacles over her eyes to go with it. "Is this her?" Lincoln thought. She almost looked as beautiful as ms. Dimartino, the substitute teacher. Like all doctors and psychiatrists, she was wearing professional clothing, such as a skirt, and a skirt that went down to her knees, as well as a red collared shirt with long sleeves

"Clyde! Nice to see you again." She noticed.

"Hello, Dr. Lopez." Clyde promptly said to her. "Nice to see you too." His two fathers promptly greeted her as well, and then she noticed Lincoln. "Ah, and correct me if I'm wrong, but you must be Lincoln Loud, right?"

"uh-huh."

"Perfect. Nice to meet you, I am Dr. Lopez, Clyde's therapist." Then she and Lincoln shook hands with one another.

"I come to her to help me get over my mad crush for Lori." Clyde noted.

"and has it been working?" She asked him curiously.

Clyde however had rather sheepish look on his face while scratching the back of his head. "No. I just can't get over Lori's beautiful persona." Then he had a nosebleed and fainted once again, on the floor.

Dr Lopez smirked, letting out a sigh while nodding her head sideways. "Oh Clyde." She muttered. "Well enough of that. Come with me, Lincoln, we'll talk in my office."

Lincoln immediately got back on his feet, and said "okay."

"should we come with you?" Asked Howard

"No, that's okay. I want to go in there alone." Lincoln replied. Then he promptly followed Dr Lopez down the hallways, and he went inside her office on the far right. He settled himself in and Dr Lopez sat in her desk, taking off her glasses

She cleared her throat, promptly put her arms on her desk, and began "Now Lincoln, Harold and Howard McBride told me that you were having a little... rift with your sisters lately."

Lincoln hated to talk about it, but he decided he should let it out somehow. If Clyde trusts her, then he should do the same. "Yes." He said while gritting his teeth. "They're not my sisters anymore. I decided to disown them and that I want NOTHING to do with them anymore."

"ooh, and what made you do that?"

Then Lincoln told her the whole story about the toilet thing, and how Lola framed him and passed the buck on him for clogging the toilet. "They are just so inconsiderate, and they just use me as a tool, nothing more. They say they love me. But they never mean it. Wel... except for one of them I feel, truly loves me."

"and who might this one sister be?"

"Luna. She's the third oldest sibling in the family, and she loves all things music like hard rock and heavy metal. She's usually the nicest sisters to me, and she's always got my back. Sure, she can be a little inconsiderate too, it now I'm starting to feel guilty for leaving her behind like that." He made a sad sigh.

"Hmm. I see. So what else happened?"

Thr next thing Lincoln told her about was how his ex-siblings and Luna came to Clyde's house just to get him back home. And then he told her about how Lola was just saying she was sorry for framing him, and how he gave her a painful lunch in return.

Dr Lopez was quite shocked to hear about the punching part. Nonetheless, she said "well, Lincoln, I am quite surprised you assaulted Lola like that."

"She started it!" Lincoln exclaimed. "She framed me for clogging the toilet and she is a spoiled brat!"

"Well Lincoln, I understand how you feel. But it's never a good idea to punch anyone like that, ever."

"Look, please don't call the cops on me. She made me!" Lincoln begged. "I'll never do it again, I promise!"

"Lincoln, Lincoln." She chuckled. "I am not calling the cops on you. It's understandable, people can get angry like that. But you must understand, anger is like a parasite. If you keep hold of it, it will make you a very unhappy person in your lifetime. Please, just let it go."

he was thinking, whether he should forgive the rest of his sisters for being inconsiderate at him at times, or just forget about them and continue his new life at Clyde. It was so still that it was silent, and the only thing being heard in the room was the clock ticking again, and again. "At last, Lincoln answered by saying "look, I see what you're saying, but I'm just too mad right now. Do you think there is something that can help me... cool off?"

"well, what do you usually do to let your anger die away, and relieve your stress?" Dr Lopez asked him

"well... usually. I just play video games, read comics in my underwear, watch TV like 'Arrgh!' and hang out with Clyde. Oh and one time, I wore Noise-b-gone headphones so I can have some peace and quiet from my sisters and enjoy myself."

"hmm. I see. Well like I have said before, you must let go of your anger and try to focus more on the positives in life. Your family misses you so much."

"well, now that you mention it, there was one sister that was always there for me whenever needed." Lincoln said

"and who might this sister be?"

"Luna. She's the third oldest sister in the family. Luna well, she is usually the nicest sister to me, and she helps me out with stuff whenever possible. Luna is a person who loves rock, and heavy metal, and all kinds of music.

"I see, and you always thought you and Luna had a special relationship together?"

"yes." Then Lincoln began to think things over, and muttered. "Now I'm starting to feel guilty for leaving her."

"well, you're starting to feel remorseful for your actions I see."

"well, yeah. For Luna at least, but the others I still hate,"

"Lincoln, just please look back and ask yourself why you left your own family like that."

"I'll... I'll try, but it might take a couple of days to... cool off."

"that's fine, and if you ever need me again, please call me for another appointment."

There was another long pause, but Lincoln said "okay."


	8. Lola's Suicide Attempt

It was a dark and stormy night, and Lincoln was eating a glass of root beer with ice in it (his third glass that is), and was sitting in the living room, in his pajamas. He was dressed that way because it was nighttime already, but not bedtime yet. The young boy was trying to pull himself together more, and thinking things over like Dr Lopez suggested. Over the course of the day, his anger and hatred was slowly dying away as he was doing things he liked to do. He didn't want to be like Anakin Skywalker, but he still felt the anger within himself still there.

the McBride gay couple went in to check on him, both in their pajamas. "Lincoln, yup okay?" Asked Harold.

Lincipn made a small sigh and replied "yeah, i'm fine." And he took another sip of his soda. "Trying to cool off and think things over as usual."

"how many root beer have you had today?" Asked Howard.

"this is my third one."

"Third?" Both fathers said "you know Lincoln, that's a little unhealthy." Harold noted flatly. Just then. Lincoln made a small growl.

"Root beer is not actually real beer!" He snapped. Both Harold and Howard looked rather shocked to see that outburst from him. He realized what he just did, and had a look of remorse. "I am so sorry you guys. I'm... just through a little emotional problems.

"it's okay, Lincoln." Howard reassured him. "We forgive you." Both of then smiled warmly at him. "We understandcompletely what you are going through.

"just please think about what you're saying before you actually say anything." Howard said

"I know I know. And don't worry, at least I am not drinking alcohol. It doesn't even taste good anyway.

"ho ho, indeed."

"so where's Clyde?"

"Right here, buddy." Said he, walking into the living room as well. "You okay, Linc?"

"still pulling through, Clyde." Yet he took another sip.

"I'm glad. Just checking on you because you're my best friend and all."

Lincoln nodded a yes telling him "I know." And took yet another drink. "Soyoumgping to bed soon?"

"yep, I go to bed pretty early, buddy."

"figures." Then he ascended from the couch, yawning whiles trenching his arms and legs. "Well, I'll be in bed in a little while, okay?"

"that's okay, Lincoln." Said Harold. "Just don't try to stay up to late, sleep in very important for your body."

"okay." Then Clyde happily made his way to bed, snuggling with his stuffed animals as he swiftly fell asleep.

both the fathers looked at Lincoln with concern again, and Howard replied "well, I hate to break it to you, Lincoln, but me and Howard need some sleep too."

Lincoln gave a small smirk and said "that's cool, and don't worry, I won't stay up too late, I promise."

both of them smiled "good."

Harold sat next to him on the couch and said " Listen, Lincoln, has this happened to you many times before?"

The boy sighed and reluctantly said "Yes. One time, even though I got a girlfriend now, they suggested I kissed Ronnie Anne for bullying me, and what do I get in return? a blackeye, that's what."

"Ooh. Well did something else happen after that?"

"Well, Ronnie Anne threw a rock at my window, telling me she was sorry, with a frozen flank steak for my black eye, and her phone number."

"Ah. Well, they got you a girlfriend, doesn't that sound nice of them?"

"Yeah, i guess so, but they were meddling about my bullying problem, and tried to come up with crazy ways to defend myself."

Harold wrapped his arm around his shoulders in a fatherly way. "Yes, because they love you very much, and just want to protect you."

Lincoln just scoffed at that remark. "Well, maybe Luna does care, but I don't know about the rest."

"We understand if you need to think things over." Then Lincoln still looked a little depressed and skeptical. "Look, we'll talk to them about this when we get the chance like if any of them come to visit here again."

"I doubt the will visit me again. Well, maybe Luna, but I don't know about the rest. Probably because they don't want to end up like Lola. Or why not talk to mom and dad about it? they still love me."

"Very well, but tomorrow, i want you to try and be a little more active, alright? excercise is good for you. Maybe... a trip to the park or the YMCA should help you out with that."

Lincoln made yet another sigh. "Okay, i'll be more active, i promise."

"Good." Harold smile while giving him a pat on the back. Then both the father went to bed, leaving Lincoln alone in the living room watching "Two and a Half Men." (With Charlie Sheen of course) with the volume down so it wouldn't disturb the family living in this house.

Over the course of the show, Lincoln found it rather hilarious, and laughed as he enjoyed some funny parts of this episode. He even helped himself with a bowl of popcorn, bit by bit.

he began thinking of Luna again, and still had some guilt for hurting her internally. "Mick Swagger would be proud of Luna. After all, she is his biggest fan of all time, at least, on my book. And that Lola. Was she really sorry?"

just thinking about the sister he brutally assaulted made him wish he could take it back. While stil thinking about that skirmish, it haunted him a little to see himself brutally punch and kick Lola like that.

"ah, come on, Lincoln." He thought to himself. "She deserved it for framing you about the toilet." And the negative feelings came back to him "you know what, I think you are right." And the remorse in him almost completely vanished in his head

At last, after at least an hour and thirty minutes, Lincoln decided to call it a night for the day. Tomorrow will be another big one, just thinking about how he can continue to think things over at what he did.

He finished his root beer, placed it in the sink in the scullery after he emptied the remaining ice cubes, yawned, and made his way into bed, already snoring minutes after.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Loud House, Luna sadly put her guitar back in it's case, and tucked herself in. She looked at the picture with him and Lincoln at Dairyland together, and another one where he enjoyed his first concert with him.

tearing up, she said "Goodnight, Lincoln." And she cried herself to sleep while Luna was already snoring.

Luan herself was still sad about Lincoln. Despite the thunderbolts crashing every once in a while, Luna was sleeping heavily, and it reminded her of the song Raining blood by Slayer. She even sometimes wish that blood would be raining on Lola for what she did in the first place, and struck by a lightning bolt

it wasn't long before the rest of the house fell asleep for the night. At first, it was quiet and peaceful, and Lily tried her best not to cry so loud to disturb her siblings, partially because she was running out of tears to cry herself out anyway.

Lucy made a sad sigh, felt like crying herself, and Fangs, one of the pet bats, comforted her by being her teddy to keep her from being sad.

Meanwhile, Lori was having a nightmare on how much of a monster she thinks she is to Lincoln, calling him a twerp, and bullying him. Lori wished Lincoln could just be here, ad tell him how much she is sorry and loves him so much

Leni was one of the only few too depressed to even sleep. She, Luna, Lucy, and Lily missed him the most, and took it the worst from Lincoln's absence.

Lisa's chalkboard had drawings of her and Lincoln together as a sibling pair, and the other side of it had plans on how she can try and cope with Lincoln.

It was already almost midnight, the Loud sisters ran out of tears to cry their eyes out, and it was completely silent now.

downstairs, Charles, Cliff, Walt, and Geo were on the rug in a depressed state of mind. Charles looked up at one of Lincoln's pictures on the wall, the one where he was sitting on the couch with him in his lap, and teared up and was whining softly.

The poor dog wanted to howl like a wolf at the full moon, but he didn't want to risk getting in trouble. Cliff comforted Charles and they both hugged each other for comfort while Geo was too depressed to even stand on all fours.

For that, the house bird gently perched on the hamster ball and comforted him by getting himself inside by using his beak, and snuggled with the hamster.

In the twins room, while she was asleep, Lana heard footsteps breaking the dead silence in the night. It was Lola who made the noise, and pretended she was still asleep so Lola wouldn't find out Lana was on to her

At the time when Lola exited the room, Lana quietly and stealthily followed her to the attic. While sneaking behind her, she could notice something light brown or white, like some kind of rope, a long rope.

Lola almost caught her when she had the feeling she was being stalked, and thought it was just the squeaky steps that led upstairs, and continued.

The coast was clear and Lana saw that Lola had put the rope to a part of the ceiling and tied it up there. She sighed in a sad tone, and at the end of the end she was holding, she made a circle, and pulled out a stool.

"I'm sorry, Lincoln." She whispered, wanting to cry some more. She stepped on the stool, and was about to wrap the rope around her neck, when Lana figured out exactly what she was trying to do.

"Lola, Lola No!" She cried, rushing to save her from committing suicide.

"Leave me alone, Lana." Said the girly girl twin sadly. She was about to kill herself but Alana stopped her just on time before tackling her and restraining her wrists as she pinned her dow

The tomboy twin shouted to her "Lola please! Don't do it!"

"what is the point!?" Lola screamed, and pushed Alana off, and then tried to hang herself again, but once again, Lana stopped her.

"you're making a huge mistake!"

"no! The only mistake I have ever made is existing in this world! I'm a monster!" Then she tried to get away from her again, but Lana was still trying to stop her by grabbing her arms.

Lola herself would fight back and tried to push him to the ground to get her off completely. The girly girl twin tried, and she tried to push Lana away, and get her off of herself, but to no avail

"Don't do it, Lola!" Lana begged some more.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Lola screamed. A few tears were escaping down her face with depression.

it was just then the rest of the family came upstairs to see the commotion, obviously hearing the skirmish going on "Girls! Girls! Knock it off!" Lynn Sr intervened.

"Stop it, girls!" Rita intervened after.

It took a little while, but when they broke up the dispute, the dad said at the top of his lungs "What is going on?!"

"Dad, Lola tried to kill herself."

"What?!" Both parents said in complete horror.

"Lola, why would you want to do that?" Asked Lynn.

"Because I hate myself." Lola confessed. "I'm such a spoiled brat who doesn't care about other people but herself, not even her own family. It's all my fault Lincoln is gone, and I "don't deserve to live."

Then she felt Lana gently squeezing her into a hug, and she herself began bawling her eyes out. "Lola, it's okay." Lana soothed her

"no, it isn't. I was such a stupid bitch for framing Lincoln! It's all my fault!" And Lana kept on soothing her, and the other family members followed suit in a group hug.

Now Luna felt a little guilty for wishing Lola was dead back there in her room, and she sais"Dudette, Lincoln will be back, I know it."

"Luna's right, Sweetie." Said Lynn sr. "he just needs to think things over. But please, you know that suicide will not help you." She didn't really say anything.

At last, Lola said "I just need some apple juice." And wiped a few tears off of her cheeks.

"Alright kids, back to bed. You too, Lana." Said Rita, and they all went back to bed except herself.

"but mom, what about Lola?"

"she'll be fine." Lynn Sr said "just go back to sleep, Lana."

The tomboy sighed in defeat and she herself went back to bed for the night.

"come on, Sweetie." Said Rita, holding Lola's hand downstairs.

"now, to get rid of this rope." Lynn Sr thought to himself. It wasn't long before he used the stool to get the rope back on the floor, and threw it in the trash so Lola wouldn't try to use it on herself again


	9. Visit from Haiku and Tabby

A few days have passed since Lola tried to commit suicide by hanging herself in the attic. Lincoln was still out on a little exercising with Clyde, trying to put blows on a pair of punching bags. Clyde, of course, wasn't really strong enough to punch the big thing, but it was understandable. However, Lincoln was punching like a pro, and even laid a few kicks on in. Clyde was rather impressed by how Lincoln was doing so well, and being so strong punching that punching bag, almost as if he was a professional boxer or MMA fighter.

Sweat was running down Lincoln's face as he kept landing powerful blows while grunting. His best friend kept on looking at amazement, yet a little worried that Lincoln might become a delinquent if he kept this up.

"Whoa, whoa, okay Lincoln." Clyde softly intervened by putting an arm on his best friend's shoulder. "I think you should take a little break, five minutes... maybe ten." and he smiled nervously.

He sighed, and wiped a few drops off of his forehead. Panting, he said "yeah, I think you're right, buddy." and he took a towel to wipe off more sweat off of him, for he was doing this for twenty to thirty minutes. He took a sip of iced water in a glass, and took large gulps down his throat. "Whew! That felt good."

"Yeah, you were like a... a killing machine!" Clyde admired. "Almost like a criminal or a delinquent that will have tattoos and end up in the juvenile detention center." And he made a gasp. "Wait! You're not really going to do that, aren't you? I can't lose my own best friend like that!" and then he began sobbing so wretchedly.

Lincoln had a confused look on his face, and said "Clyde, relax." and he comforted him by hugging him like a girl who had broken up with her boyfriend. "I am waaaay too smart for that... sure, I may have punched Lola a few times the other day, but come on, I would never do something so stupid enough that it would get me locked up in jail. That's crazy!"

Clyde then stopped his crying a little, and said "Oh, good." and wiped his face in sweet relief. "But, either way, that was impressive, but... are you sure that was a good way to exercise and let go of your anger?"

"Didn't Dr Lopez say that this is one of the best medicines to help my anger die away?"

"Oh yeah. I forgot." then he had a sip of his own iced water. "Dr Lopez did say something about that. So... how do you feel? like you want to forgive your sisters now?"

Lincoln sighed, and replied "Not really" in a flat tone of voice. "Not as much as before, but I still have some within me. I just... need more time is all. Maybe something else will help calm me down. And by the way, I did say i still had remorse for leaving Luna, right?"

"I know, I know, but think about the rest of your sisters." Clyde said. "Think about how they feel." As his friend suggested, Lincoln did think deep within himself, and remembered the look on Lola's face when he punched her, those tears streaming, and the blood to go with it. At first, he was feeling some guilt about that, but then, it was interrupted by the doorbell.

Startled, Lincoln immediately got out of his thinking space, and wondered who that was.

"we'll get it!" said both fathers. As both of them opened the doors, it revealed a Gothic girl that looked similar to Lucy. She had a red dress with a belt with a skull buckle on it, and one eye was covered by her shiny, raven black hair. It was the same girl that is in Lucy's poetry club together, and one of her closest friends.

"Ah, Haiku, welcome." Harold said. "Do come inside."

"Thanks." she replied in a deadpan voice, and promptly went inside the house with her hands clasped together. "Clyde." she said.

"Haiku, hello!" Clyde noticed, and went up to greet her. "You made it."

"Uh-huh." and she turned her attention to the other boy. "Hey, Lincoln. Are you okay?"

"Hello, Haiku, and i'm fine, but what are you doing here?"

"Come, sit down." she said. Then he sat down on the couch with her, and Clyde the same thing from another side of her. "Now, I was talking with Lucy recently, and she said you disowned her. She also said that you wanted nothing to do with her anymore, or the rest of your sisters."

The feeling began to irk Lincoln once more. "It's not my fault, the don't respect me, and treat me like... I just can't say it."

"Oh Lincoln." then Haiku gently grabbed hold of Lincoln's left hand. "They are your sisters, and they deeply love you. I have seen how miserable they are, and they really miss you."

"Yeah right."

"No, really." Haiku begged. "Please, Lincoln. You must understand. When I was talking with Lucy at her house, she was crying black tears from her eyes. She said that she was nothing without you. She... even decided to eat broccoli."

Lincoln was a little weirded out by that last thing Haiku just said "What's so bad about that?"

"She hears screaming and suffering inside it, like it is the Lake of fire."

"Oh, yeah. I forgot about that." Lincoln said, rubbing the back of his head. "Do they... really miss me?"

"Yes, Lincoln. Lucy told me so herself. Like I have said, she says she is nothing without you in the house anymore." It was just then the guilt was slowly coming back to him again.

Taking a breath, he said "Haiku, you probably wouldn't understand. You don't have ten siblings like I do."

"No." she stated flatly. "But I do have a little brother and an older one in high school. Life with me and my brothers can be really hard, and we have our differences. However, we would always come to a compromise and try to figure something out."

"I didn't know you had brothers." Was all he replied

Haiku smiled again "uh-huh. It's never easy trying to cope with them. My big brother Vlad, would like to tease me from time to time because I love all things dark, evil and hellish. My younger brother Lucifer would always try to tattletale on me for teasing me, and he can be a little... spoiled."

"huh."

"but in the end, we always try to work something out, and they both love me so much, and even went to the haunted abandoned restaurant for my birthday."

"really? That's a little weird. Was it fun?"

"oh yes, Clyde. My brothers were so scared of being in there, but they did it for me, because they love me, like your sisters love you, Lincoln."

"Well maybe you're right. Maybe me punching Lola was... a little too extreme, but she can be selfish and bratty at times."

"Nobody's perfect, Lincoln." Haiku stated. Then she gently put her right hand on his chest. "We all make mistakes once in a while, but we can learn from them. Besides, remember at the Sadie Hawkins dance when you lied to your sisters about Ronnie Anne not asking you out to the dance, and then four of your sisters, including Lucy asked me to make you feel better?"

Indeed, Lincoln was not really proud of that, but the upside was he gotten his closest friends, Liam, Rusty, Zach, and Clyde possible girlfriends that day.

"yeah, I know. Look, I get what your saying, but I just can't take the chaos anymore. I just... can't." He sighed again and then felt like crying again.

"Lincoln, what's the matter?" Haiku asked, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Please, look at me." And she had a sympathetic look on her face.

"The other day, thy were laughing at me because I accidentally ripped my underwear. It was horrible." And wiped a tear from his eye.

"ah, Lincoln. That could happen to anyone. Besides, that does sound kind of funny." Clyde smirked. "One thing I know about comedy, is that we got to laugh at ourselves once in a while."

"That is true." Lincoln said. "But I felt so... betrayed to see them do this to me. It was as if they never even loved me, or cared if I was alive.

Just then the doorbell rang again. "I'll get it!" Clyde said, and opened the door, and it revealed to be a girl around Lincoln's age that had black hair with a pink streak in it.

"Ah, Elle, Clyde. Is Lincoln here anywhere?" It was Tabby, Luna's friend that loves rock and metal music just as much as she does.

"Yep, glad you can make it, Tabby." Clyde said.

as soon as Tabby walked in the room, he noticed Haiku comforting Lincoln, sobbing lightly. "Ah there you are, Lincoln. You alright, mate?"

"yeah." Lincoln wiped a few boogers off his nose canals. "Just trying to let my anger die down about my sisters.

"Hello Tabby. I didn't know you would be here."

"Are you kidding me? Luna told me about how Lincoln disowned her and the rest of her family."

"that's like what Lucy told me." Haiku remarked.

"Oh, well, I hope I am not interrupting something, and maybe I'll just come back in a little while and-"

"no, it's alright. You are more this. Welcome to try and help me cope with Lincoln."

Tabby smiled. "Cheers!" And he sat on the couch with her. "Lincoln, Luna told me about what happened over the weeks and how you abandoned your family."

"I didn't leave my whole family, I still love the pets, and my parents, but I do not want to deal with my ex-sisters anymore."

"oh mate, everyone knows that if you leave a small part of the family, you affect the entire family as well."

"look, I just don't want anything to do with them anymore."

"Lincoln, Luna says she really loves you, and wants you to come back home where you belong."

"And the same with Lucy."

"I... don't know if I really belong their. I'm just a... misfit. Nothing more." Then he felt himself gently pulled in for a hug, and felt himself gently being held by haiku.

"Lincoln, it's okay." She said, gently patting his back. "I know it can be hard, but there is nothing wrong with being a misfit. We all have our flaws, and like I have said, no one is perfect."

"We all have a little angel and a little demon inside us." Tabby added. "All of us."

Thinking deep in his thoughts again, Lincoln said "Look, I know what you guys are saying but I... I..." and he continued sniveling some more.

"shhh, it's okay, Lincoln. We're here for you." Then Tabby joined in on the hug, comforting Lincoln along with Haiku.

"Look, I just want my anger to really go away. Dr Lopez said that anger is like a parasite, and it will make me a cold and bitter man someday. I don't want that to happen to me."

"She's not wrong, Lincoln." Tabby agreed. "But don't worry, we'll try and help you with that problem. Right Haiku?"

"Right." She smiled again, and both of them let Lincoln go.

"Who wants lemonade?" Said Howard, coming in with a tray of beverages. Regular for Tammy, and red lemonade for Haiku. I figured that since you wanted to feel like drinking blood."

"yep, thank you, Mr. McBride." And she took a sip.

"no problem, let me know if you need refills." And promptly walked away back to the kitchen.

Lincoln, I got an idea, why don't you try help cleanse the demon outside of you through a ritual?"

"Sounds a little... archaic, but okay."


	10. Meditation and Relaxation

Lincoln was relaxing himself with Haiku to try and relieve his anger and stress, and hopefully, get rid of the demon inside him causing all these problems. Both of them were sitting on a really soft mattress on the floor with Lincoln's legs crossed. The goth girl was gently massaging his shoulders, making Lincoln sigh in relaxation. He just hoped that whatever Haiku would do to make him feel better, it would work, Clyde and Tabby were watching on at this method of relieving stress, and nonchalantly drank their lemonade, sip after sip

"How does this feel, Lincoln?" Haiku asked him. "Am I doing it a little too hard? because I can make it more softer for you."

"No." said Lincoln, continuing to sigh in relaxation. "This is just fine. Heh." Then he continued feeling the warm, soft, fingerless gloved hands of Haiku. "You know what, I think this is helping me."

It made Haiku smile gratefully to hear that. "Good. I'm always happy to help out a friend in need."

"Even though I kinda... lied to you at the Sadie Hawkins dance about having four dates instead of one." Lincoln had a rather sheepish and embarrassed smile on his face while flustering slightly.

"That's okay." she said

"Yeah, you did get us dates, after all, and we had a blast, mate!" said Tabby while doing the devil horn gesture with her hands in the air.

"Right."

Continuing on with the shoulder massage, Haiku was really trying to make sure Lincoln was relaxed and looked really comfortable and not so angry anymore. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Uh-huh. I didn't know you had such amazing hands. Ever considered being a masseuse someday?" Lincoln suggested, with his eyes still closed.

Haiku rather flushed at his comment and said "Well, my mom and dad did suggested that, but I really want to do something like... be a director of horror movies and such. That sort of thing."

"I understand. It wouldn't really surprise me, really." Lincoln modestly stated. Then Haiku made a monotonous chuckle.

"So, how do you feel now?" she asked him.

"Well... I think you can stop right there." Lincoln said

"Are you sure?"

"Uh-huh."

Then the got girl immediately stopped what she was doing, letting Lincoln have a break from this. "So, how do you feel?" she asked him curiously, hoping what she did was successful to calm him down.

"I actually feel more... relaxed now than what I was before."

Haiku smiled again

"And, you really helped out with my shoulder muscles. I'll give you that, you have the... hands of a goddess, you know, Haiku?"

She slightly flustered at that comment. "Oh, well, you know." she said.

"So, Haiku,"

"Yes, Lincoln?"

"I want to know, was Lucy really hurt when she talked to you about me?"

Haiku nodded a yes to him in reply. "Of course. She loves you, and she was very worried about you." Then she put both her netted hands on Lincoln's right one. "They all love you, Lincoln. You are their brother, after all."

"Right. Lucy... she does seem more nicer to me than the others like Luna is."

"Right. So, are you ready for the ritual?" she asked

"Sure."

"And don't worry, it will be quick and painless to get rid of this demon of yours."

"I hope it doesn't possess anyone." Clyde said in a worried voice.

"Don't worry, we have garlic necklaces to protect us from any evil spirits."

Clyde looked rather confused. "Isn't that for a vampire attack?"

"Yes, but it also works effectively on demons, too."

"Ooh, this should be good." Tabby said. "What do we need to do, Haiku?"

"First, I need to draw the ancient circle of expiation." the goth girl stated. Then she put the mat away and pulled out some candles in a circle, creating a green flame. "Next, I draw this symbol within the circle. Then she drew the floor with some kind of ink, and the symbols looked rather satanic, at least the symbols on the circle did look like something similar to satanism.

"ooh, this looks evil." Clyde said. "Are you sure about this, Haiku?"

"don't worry, Clyde." She reassured. "You have seen me perform this type of ritual before."

"right." He remembered.

"I just hope you know what you're doing, love." Tabby added

"I do. Lincoln, step into the center of the circle and try not to move a muscle."

"uhh, okay." Then the boy did as Haiku told him what to do, and promptly stepped in the middle of the circle. "How's this?"

"perfect, now stay write there." The next thing she did was pulled out was a dark looking book, and flung it open and stopped at a peculiar page very sharply with a tap of a finger. "A ha. Got it. Close your eyes, Lincoln. I will perform the ritual of demon expulsion on you. Don't be scared, everything will be fine."

"okay." And he promptly closed his eyes and desperately waited for something to happen, and hoped that it won't take forever. It was just then Haiku began reading aloud an ancient Latin quote and that the others couldn't really understand but her.

all of sudden, the symbol markings on the circle began to glow a very bright green, and Lincoln felt something rather odd in him. The chanting began to become a little louder and the glowing was turning lighter, nonetheless Lincoln kept his eyes closed.

It was just then he felt something more tense inside of him. He didn't know exactly what was happening inside of him, but he bared with it, and all of a sudden, his eyes flew a very bright color, as if his eyeballs were two suns in outer space.

he felt himself struggling, and clasped his head as if he was having a migraine, a really severe migraine.

"That's it, Lincoln!" Clyde said, just let go of those negative emotions."

"I am." Lincoln said, gritting his teeth. It was a little painful, but he tried his very best to let his feelings go in this ritual. It was like he was possessing dark eco, and it was trying to destroy Lincoln with it's madness.

finally, Lincoln felt a lot of his negative feelings leave his system, as if the demon itself had finally came out of his body, most of them anyway.

He felt faint and fell to his knees ont he floor, and the symbols stopped glowing and the candles went completely out as if a hurricane just went inside the room. Haiku, Clyde, and Tabby went to his aid and helped him up.

"Lincoln, are you alrighty?" The rocker girl asked him with great concern

"I... I think so." He replied, gently putting his hand on his forehead. "What happened?"

Haiku gently put her fingers on his scalp, and kept them there for a short period of time. "The feelings, most of them are gone."

"they are?"

The goth girl nodded a yes. And they were all cheering that the ritual was a success. Then they went to celebrate by having some more lemonade. The two fathers came in, all done with their yard work.

"well, what is going on here?" Asked Harold. "You're in a very good mood today, Lincoln."

"Haiku was performing a ritual to get rid of my anger and hate, and it worked!"

then both fathers cheered as well. "That is absolutely marvelous!" Howard said proudly.

"Lemonade on us!" Clyde said. And the all had some ice cold lemonade together. Then Lincoln suddenly had a thought.

"wait. What if my sisters never forgive me after the way I treated them?" He said.

"oh Lincoln." Said Tabby, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Luna will always love you."

"so will Lucy." Haiku added. "They want you to forgive them. All Lucy and ten others want is for you to come back home."

it made Lincoln tear up a little, and he felt so guilt-stricken by all that he done at last. The white-haired boy was starting to open his eyes. "What have I done." He said, feeling so remorseful for his actions.

"it's okay, Lincoln. We all have those feelings and emotions. Everyone does things they regret deeply someday." Clyde said with a sad smile.

"he is right." Said Harold. "When you have all those emotions, it is almost like you have no control over yourself."

"and Dr. Lopez did say that Anger is like a parasite before."

"right. I just don't know if I can face my sisters again after all that I did. Even Lola. I can't believed that I just punched her in the face."

"it's alright, Lincoln." Said Haiku. "I have helped you conquer your inner anger and inner demon, thanks to the ritual of expiation."

"and Besides, if the others would never forgive you, Luna, Lucy, and the other sisters wouldn't have asked us to come here and help you out, mate." Tabby added.

Lincoln made a teary smile on his face. "Thanks guys, but still, I just don't know if I can face them again after all I have done."

looking at each other sympathetically, the rocker girl made a suggestion by saying "why don't I give you a nice back massage that I learned from a French yoga master."

"that sounds perfect." Then he took off his shirt, and he felt a line of chops jabbing along his back, as if a jackhammer was pounding against his skin.

He was actually enjoying this feeling, and he was starting to be much more relaxed and not as remorseful, and was slowly starting to realize his mistakes.

Will everything go back to the way it was before this whole affair happened in the first place? Lincoln was still a little unsure about seeing his family again after being so mean and spiteful over the few weeks he was staying with the McBrides


	11. Forgiveness

Lincoln was now fully calm and read to accept his sisters back into his life once again. Although, he still had major doubts if they will all forgive him for his horrible attitude towards them. Trying to think of what to say, Lincoln was trying to figure out how to make an approach to all of them and how to say how sorry he really is to them all, especially Lola.

Clyde, Haiku, and Tabby, along with the McBride fathers were trying to help Lincoln be more brave and tell him exactly what he should say to the girls. "Come on, Lincoln, they all love you." Clyde said. "Of course they will forgive you."

"But, the way I punched Lola, and how mean I was to the others, I still don't know if I can face them after all that I have done. Maybe it's best if I stay away from them so I can't hurt them emotionally, and physically anymore." He felt a felt on both his shoulders. They were the warm hands of Tabby and Haiku, both having a look of sympathy for him

"Lincoln," Haiku began. "Lucy will always love you, no matter what you do. Even if you hurt her or if she is so mad at you." And she gently rubbed his left shoulder in a friendly manner.

"Yeah, mate. Luna would never hate you, no matter what. Everyone makes mistakes, even if they can be a little... intense." Tabby added, giving him a gentle fish bump on the arm like Lynn would do. "Nothing will ever stop Luna or the other girls from hating you forever."

Sighing, Lincoln said to them. "Are you sure?"

All of them nodded a yes.

"Trust me, Lincoln." said Harold "You're not the only one that knows your own sisters for an extended period of time. Clyde hangs out with you all the time, and he knows him almost as much as you. Especially Lori, even if he can't be normal around her."

"Still working on that, dad."

"I know, son." Harold smiled.

"What Harold is trying to say, Lincoln is," said Howard stepping up. "We all do and say many things we regret someday in the future. No one is perfect." The others made words of agreement with Howard.

Lincoln made a small smile, feeling a little more confident than before, along with remembering Luna letting him know that she will always love him on the day he punched Lola. "Are you guys sure?" asked he.

"Trust us, Lincoln." said Clyde, wrapping his arm around his best friends shoulders. "My dad's right, I have known your sisters almost as long as you, they all love you, and nothing will ever change that."

"Okay."

"Well Lincoln, I would love to hang out with you some more, but I have to go to a poetry corner for all the gothic people like me in Royal Woods in the Raven Keg." Haiku said, about to walk out the front door. "But if you still need me, you know my phone number. And Clyde, thanks for letting me come over."

"anytime, Haiku. You're always welcome for a visit anytime you want."

the goth girl smiled at him and bid them farewell and went out to her little poetry event

"Well Lincoln. I hate to say this, but I have a jam session with Sam over at her house. Catch you later."

"it's okay. You guys both helped me."

"cheers, mate." Said the rocker girl with a double rock pose with her hands. "Catch ya all later." And then she went out of the house to perform her jamming.

"well Lincoln, are you ready to face your family again?" Ask Harold

with a look of greater confidence, Lincoln nodded his head, and he said "yes. I'm ready. Thank you all so much for letting me stay with you guys for a while."

"anytime, Lincoln." Said Howard with a wink. "And if you have any more problems, feel free to talk to us, or doctor Lopez. You still have her number, right?"

"of course."

"perfect. Good luck, Lincoln." Said Clyde. Both he and Lincoln had a hug and Lincoln went back home with all his stuff in the suitcase. While walking back to his house, Lincoln still felt a little nervous, especially that the sister he punched might change her mind and attack him like a rabid honey badger. After all, Lola was the worst tempered out of the siblings.

He remembered the way back home very well, and didn't stop for anything. Like the McBrides said to him, he knows how to call them or their Dr.

At last, there it was, the house. It hardly changed and it was exactly as before when he left it. Before he could try and set foot inside, he heard a sudden bark, and it was Charles, looking more than happy to see him back home.

the dog was more than happy to pounce on Lincoln and lick all over his face, ever feeling so happy like this ever since he got adopted by the family, and howled in excitement.

Lincoln was laughing from all the ticklish licking he was receiving. "Charles! It's so good to see we you, Charles." And he hugged the Pit Bull, which made him even happier feeling embraced.

maybe Lincoln didn't have anything to worry about at all. Charles was more than happy to see Lincoln back, and showed how much he loved him like any other dog did.

walking on the old porch, Lincoln slowly opened the door, and peeked seeing the family looking all miserable on the couch. When he opened it all the way, everyone was more than happy to see him again, and cheered.

all of them had tears in their eyes, and all hugged Lincoln so tightly.

"Lincoln! You cabe back to us!" Said Rita, feeling overjoyed.

"Welcome home, sport." Said Lynn Sr.

"Dude, I totally missed you!" Luna said, shedding the most tears out of her eyes.

"We missed you, Lincoln!" Said the rest of the siblings. Lincoln shed tears of happiness from his eyes, and turns out everyone was right from the very start. They all love and care about him so much.

"I missed you guys too." He replied, hugging them all back.

the other pets, which were Cliff, Walt, and Geo joined in as the complete set. "Lincoln, we are so sorry." Said Lori. "I hope you can literally forgive us."

"I do."

"Yeah, we love you, Lincoln. Everything was gloomy and depressing without you, and not how I would like it, either."

"and it was no fun." Said Lynn. "It all wasn't the same without you."

"And I'm sorry about all those things I did to hurt you all." Lincoln. "If you all can't forgive me for what I did, I understand." And he bowed his head in shame, and the other family members gave a very sympathetic look at him

"Oh Lincoln." Said Luna. "Of course we forgive you. We all love you, dude. Nothing will ever change that. Besides, we were all to blame too."

"yeah, we never mean for this to happen." Leno added.

"Normally, I do not care for emotions, but once again," said Lisa breaking down into tears hysterically.

"We're so glad you're home, Linc." Said Lana. "You're are brother, always."

"and... I don't think I can come up with a joke that says it all." Luan said. "Ah, who am I kidding? It wouldn't really help anything."

"Winky!" Lily exclaimed with happiness, and Lincoln was more than happy to hold her in his arms, making her more than comfortable and hugging him in the process.

"Lincoln," said Lola. "I am so sorry I framed you. Can- can you ever forgive me?" Then she began to shed more tears of guilt from her eyes.

"It's okay Lola. I forgive you." The boy replied with a warm smile. "And I am so sorry for beating you up the other day."

"it's okay. I deserved every punch and kick from you." Then they both embraced one another."

"I just wish there was a way I could make it all up to you guys for leaving you like that." Lincoln admitted

"ah, bro." Said Luna, putting a hand on his white hair. "You don't have to do that. You coming home was more than enough. We're just so glad you're back. I love you, Lincoln."

"I love you too, Luna." And they both hugged each other warmly, and all the other family members joined in, also saying they love him back.

"Lincoln, we made you a cake to welcome you back." Said Rita."

"a cake?"

"yep, and it's your favorite." The father sang "double chocolate! I made it myself for all of us to eat."

all of them cheered and all went in the kitchen to have a celebration for Lincoln's return. After they all grabbed a slice, minus the pets, they all sat on the couch to watch Dream Boat together as a family again.

Luna was more than happy to sit close to him, and wrap her arms around his shoulders for comfort. Yes, everything turned out better than expected for Lincoln after all.

 **The End**


End file.
